


this is a rebellion, isn't it?

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Espionage, F/M, Fake Marriage, First Time, I'm so sorry K2, Interesting Philosophical questions about robot consent, K2SexDroid, Lapdance, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pegging, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Stripper Jyn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tumblr Prompt, married, not by Cassian oh dear god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts





	1. hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: "K but hows this for a prompt-- Praise Kink Cassian lmao I mean that may as well be canon tbh esp for Jyn, Pegging Jyn who strokes his hair and tells him what a good boy he is while she's plowing him I mean I'm js."
> 
> I'm actually kind of into this so there....may be more....

She likes to lay her weight heavily on top of him. Her smug, tiny body stretches across him lengthwise, her hips bracketing his hips, legs draped over his. Like to have him feel her before she fills him, bare, except for the leather harness over her hips pinching his skin, the cock attached to it brushing his ass. Just so he knows. Just so he needs it before he gets it.

She breathes against the nape of his neck, plays her fingers down the dip of his spine. Traces the wing of a shoulder blade. Talks to him. Filthy.

“Are you going to be good for me?” she asks. She peppers his shoulders with kisses as she crawls back, dipping her fingers in the place where he’s ready to take her. He trembles.

Good. There were many ways to be good.

Good could be obedient, waiting for orders, lying still as she filled him with the cock she loved to fuck him with.

Good could be an enthusiastic lover, one who reads her needs and meets them.

Good could be reactionary, hiding nothing, bared and vulnerable and letting her show everything she was capable of.

Good could be holding that back, under her command. Silent, ready for more, unflinching.

He wants to do all of them, and works himself into a frenzy trying to be all these conflicting kinds of good; pleasing her, being pleased by her, requiring nothing, needing everything, giving only what she wanted him to give. He shudders and holds back whines and tries to answer her questions in succinct, forthright statements.

Cassian wants to be good so badly for her.

The cock presses against him, a prompt to speak.

“I said, are you going to be good?”

“I want to,” he chokes out, eyes clenched shut. She watches his arms tremble in the struggle to hold himself up. “I want to be good for you _so badly.”_

He doesn’t see Jyn soften, but she’s speechless for a moment. It’s all he can say, she can tell. She’s broken something down and he lays under her, vulnerable and terrified. She places a hand on his lower back. She cups her other hand to his throat, tilting his head back by his chin. She leans forward, laying her upper body on his back, face buried against the hair at the base of his skull.

“You are,” she insists, thrusting shallowly to stimulate him as he so clearly needs. He whimpers, his head falling forward as she lets go. “You’re always so good.”

She fills him, finally, in a quick thrust; once she’s hilt she grabs him to completely limit any movement. He groans, exposing his neck to her, which she bites, burrowing under his ear.

“Always so good for me. So fucking sexy when you show me what you need. When you trust me to be the one to give that.”

She rocks her hips back and forth, pulling away as he falls limply against the mattress. His head rests one temple against the pillow, his other eye gazing frantically back at her. She watches his jaw clench, control rescinded reluctantly, but trustingly. He needs to trust himself enough to want this.

“Tell me you need me, Cassian.”

“I do,” he chokes out, and she dips her hand around to his front, stroking his cock with an affectionate squeeze. A reward.

“Thank you. You’re such a good listener. So fucking sexy when you let me lay you out. When you give me my turn, and pretend I didn’t get to choose last time. You think I don’t notice, but I do.”

Cassian’s eyes flutter shut. She smirks, rolling her hips so she’d hit against the spot that made him tense every muscle in his body. She watches it twitch, not trying to soldier past the torture she was making him endure. He accepts it, responds to it. A conversation without even talking.

“You’re so perfect. All the things you do without thinking are the sexiest thing in the galaxy to me, so just feel, Cassian. I’m fucking you _because_ you’re so good.”

He cries out, his throat contracting around an exclamation he couldn’t hide from her. She moans appreciatively, stroking his hair, kissing his shoulders, chuckling as he writhed from his orgasm, spilling across the sheets in a fever dream of pleasure.

She whispers against his skin as he falls forward, bringing her tiny body to fall on top of his. _Thank you. You did such a good job. You’re so good for me. So, so good._

Being good meant telling her what he really needed and being ready to let her give it. It was Jyn. How could he believe for a minute that being good meant anything other than bare honesty.


	2. Arranged Marriage Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request: "Rebelcaptain arranged marriage would be nice"
> 
> There will be a chapter 2 for this sadly, currently unconsummated union.

She slithers into his room, like she always does. Bare stocking feet, half-in, half-out of a sleek silk dress. Dark blue, an immersive kind of opacity that hugs her body, color dense as the night sky. 

“Zip me up?” she says with a reserved smile, turning her back to him, arms dropping their pose from behind her like  _ she had just, oh, been trying, didn’t want to bother you,  _ as she padded across the hall on his room. The exposed flesh of her back makes an arrowhead white shape where the zipper has yet to be united. The contrast is stark, mesmerizing, and he watches it vanish as he tugs at the zipper. 

He misses the pale white as the dress knits itself up over her spine. Her breath flutters as the dress sheaths her body. 

She always does this. The “accidental exhibitionism”, less convincingly accidental with every bared inch. Allowing him into her room when she was dressing or undressing, sitting feet away from the garments she had shed or had yet to don, pretending she hadn’t been lying around in lingerie, pretending not to hear him calling until he was just outside her door, furious for her absence. Especially like this, every night as they dress for dinner, in separate rooms, she pads down the hall, hair and makeup perfectly applied, looking ready and polished and falling out of a unzipped dress. 

He remembers their wedding night, the words he regretted every day;

“I don’t have to touch you. We don’t have to.”

Her green eyes glinted, for the first time she broke from her cloudy-eyed, slightly dumb expression. As his fiance, she posed no threat to him, agreeable and unchallenging. To take his title and name and nothing more. He knew nothing about her than his parent’s insistence that her ties to various dignitaries would serve him well, and as Krennic’s ward, he’d have deeper access to his secrets. 

“Help us win this war,” Draven had insisted, his voice low and uncompromising, “marry the girl.”

She had looked “perfectly happy” all day, bridal. Vacuous and without bite. She sat on his bed on the wedding night, a silk robe pulled around her body and her hair taken down, in loose waves tucked over one shoulder. Those eyes, with slightly smeared eyeliner and dark lashes, red lips darker in the half-illuminated bridal suite, were not the eyes of the girl pushed at him, but one he could see himself in a darkened room with. When the words left his mouth, he almost regretted them. 

“Thank god,” she said, pulling him into her space for a kiss on the cheek so dry and sexless he felt he’d married an 80 year old woman. “Goodnight, darling,” she said, with an edge of sarcasm, slipping out of his room without a sound. 

He stands behind her, at his mirror, his face almost buried in her hair’s elegant chignon. Her dress is snugly on. He can smell her perfume, blooming like a fever on his senses. He’s so busy staring at her pale neck that he doesn’t notice her eyes in the mirror, intent on his face. He drags his thumb over the nape of her neck, just once, and she breathes shallowly until it withdraws. Her eyes are faraway in the mirror, dreamy. 

“There,” he says, more crisply than needed. He pats her shoulder in the companionable way he does when they’re in front of other people, pretending they chose this life. “Now you’re perfect.”

She turns in front of him, her ass pressed against the table vanity as her body twists to face her husband. Her fingers find a loosened strand of his forelock, falling into his eyes. She twists it around her finger, pulling just enough that there’s tension at his scalp for only a moment, before tucking it back, out of sight, with the orderly style of his hair. 

“There,” she replies, and that’s all she says before she slips away from him again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests, as always, are welcome at my tumblr.


	3. Jabba's Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: "could you do stripper jyn and-- nervous cassian pls?"
> 
> 1\. Go put on Hazey by Glass Animals. On a loop. You’ll thank me.
> 
> 2\. This isn’t totally smut but it’s set in a stripclub so there’s…fluids. NSFW.
> 
> 3\. I’m sorry abt Tivik. Don’t form an Tivik anti-defamation league against me. I’m sure he’s a nice guy I just needed to use someone for this scene.

Cassian cringed as he entered the neon glow of Jabba’s Palace. This was no way to conduct business. But Leia needed this source, and she’d encouraged him to do whatever it took to keep him happy. He had nodded solemnly, opting not to tell her under what means he would have to do that. 

This was about a sleazy of means he could get. Jabba’s was infamously slimy, the girls paid in cash under the table and tripping over stilettos, the customers sharp and cruel. If he could he would gather all of them up in his suit jacket or try and contact their families, but the impulse dulled with every strategic visit. It was the only place he could consistently find some of these creeps. 

Tivik waited in the booth he was expected to be, watching a brunette spiral on one of the poles onstage. Cassian glanced at her, impressed by how her tiny body manipulated gravity to spin, limbs extended and graceful. This wasn’t gyrating. Her body was wonderful  _ because _ it wasn’t being used for sex, or even titillation, for anyone who knew better. The fighter in him admired her core strength. The moralist in him was disgusted by the location it was being used. He only let that observation in for a moment. Then it was back to business as usual. 

 

Jyn smirked at the guy in the suit, not only a very nice suit but the  _ only _ suit in the entire building, as she entered the private booth. Midnight blue, a slight sheen to it under the blue neon. Crisp white shirt. Hair slicked back, but unruly enough to take it’s own shape in rebellion to the comb that tamed it. He was not happy to be there. She tossed back and forth the hope she’d get him, because he was clean, but he was also angry, and those guys could leave bruises. 

_ “Star,” _ she introduced herself, having been sent over after her dance onstage. 

The Suit gestured to her with pointer and middle finger, sweeping his hand from her to his friend. 

“Tivik,” he set the invitation for his friend to proceed. She tried to keep her nose from a wrinkling, a glazed smile smearing across her face. 

“Hey handsome,” she smiled at the client.  _ Keep it simple. Client, service, session… _

He grinned back, greasy. Nerve-rackingly so. 

“I think you should get this one, Andor.”

The man in the suit leaned back, pretending to cast his eyes around the place. They were detached from the smut around him. She suppressed a snort at his disinterest. Tivik pointed aggressively, slapping a couple of damp bills against her chest, pressing her backwards under a sweaty hand. She saw his friend stir, not happy to watch her get pushed around. She pulled herself into his bubble, not missing a beat. Making it look good.  _ Ooh, okay, him too…  _ her face said. Like they were the same, dumb and eager to please. He didn’t want that in his space. 

He grabbed her elbow, stilling her so she couldn’t move closer. She stood there, glancing back and forth. 

“There’s no need.”

She poised an eyebrow down at him.  _ Fuck you too... _

He couldn’t give a shit about offending her, he didn’t even want to be here, bathed in blue neon and surrounded by naked, writhing bodies and contemptuous faces. 

“It would be rude to decline,” Tivik wanted him to play. Now Cassian had to agree. 

Jyn watched with a smirk, the only emotion she let slip during this dick-measuring contest. It was getting funny to see them push her back and forth.  _ You take her, no you take her.  _

She straddled The Suit’s lap, and he flinched. She combed a handful of his hair out of his face. 

“You’re pretty and I like to look at pretty boys, so take your turn,” she said, and the condescension was not lost. His hands tightened at his sides. He tried not to look as uncomfortable as he was. She didn’t want him. She wanted -no,  _ needed, _ he was going to be fair to her- the money. 

She motioned to someone for her song to start, and it did, more sincere than he thought. It was slow, with a precise rhythm, somewhat lulling. Her movements were gentle, comforting. 

Her lips grazed his jaw as her splayed legs shifted over his lap, hips gyrating. He felt her breath in his ear, a teasing little laugh. 

“I don’t think your friend will back down until you act like you enjoy it.”

Then she pulled back, smiling serenely, a free hand holding the back of his neck to allow her body to bend backwards. The arch brought her breasts closer. Practiced moves, all of them cheap. Still, his hands itched to grab her back, give her the support of a lover to  _ really _ move on him. The roll of her hips would be easy on the eyes, if he let himself watch. His eyes glued to her face, her domineering smile, the wicked glint in her gaze. 

There was glitter around her eyes, a glinting black khol that looked like a shimmering night sky. Some had fallen to her cheeks, dusting like freckles. 

He tilted his head back, groaned. 

Victorious, Tivik began to talk. Loudly, carelessly. Like Star wasn’t even there. Spilling everything like the rip on a bag of rice, grains of information. She kept her face looking bored as she continued to roll her hips. But she was listening. Cassian could tell. 

At some point, when he reached the end of his lazy monologue, his careless one, Cassian relaxed under Jyn. Her expression grew mischievous. 

She lifted off him, turned her ass to face him, and slowly pushed his legs apart to brush between them. The soft brush of her body against skin that was more sensitive, his cock jumped, and he didn’t like the feeling. Tivik watched him with a smug face. She took his hands in her, skimming her torso up and down with her guided touch. She pressed his fingertips between her bared thighs for only a moments before pulling them away, spinning again, hands on his knees. She bent forward, kissed his cheek. 

“I bet you’re a powerful man.”

It was like he could only breathe every time when her lips dipped close to his ear.

“I bet you’re just as merciless,” he replied, his voice choked. He’d had to take a lot of this dances out of etiquette for this type of informant. He usually grit his teeth and bared it. Star was teasing something out of him. She knew. She had taken the side of his face that blocked him from Tivik’s gaze, sparing him a moment. He knew it wasn’t on accident.  _ Calculating girl. _

Her hands ran up and down his thighs when she got low, spinning on her heels to kneel in front of him. He tried not to look at her. She rested her cheek on his thigh, releasing a deep breath. Her eyes flickered up. Amused, engaged, wanting. 

He knew what she was getting at, the game between him and Tivik lost to the bigger game. She wanted him to cum. He took a centering breath, tilted his head back. 

Tried to will the erection away, as her hand slid further up, her ribcage wedging between his thighs...

“I need a cigarette,” he informed Tivik. “You’d better follow me outside.”

Tivik smirked, but followed him without question. 

The girl just stayed down as he squeezed past her, the private booth emptying. 

Jyn watched with glittery eyes, shaking her head as they were gone.

 

Once he’d washed the blood from his hands, he approached her after the place closed, when she was scraping singles out of the groove at the edge of the stage. Everyone else had cleared out, needing to go home for a few hour’s sleep. 

“It’s impressive, how you can do that. Most people don’t appreciate the athleticism it takes to lift your body like that.”

Her hand stilled, clenched around a bill, “Yeah, I’ve never heard  _ that _ one before.”

“What’s your name?”

“I gave you the one you can use.”

“But your shift is over, so you’re not Star anymore, and I right?”

“I get to be someone else to you?”

She leaned her back against one of the poles, twisting around it playfully. He approached, his suit still pristine but his hands so dirty. 

He smiled, hands gripping the pole behind her, caging her to it. 

“You were listening in.” 

His voice was the tone of death. Jyn faced it unflinchingly, staring back at him, unbreakable. 

“Yes.”

“There some things you heard I wouldn’t want just anyone to know.”

“I’m not just anyone,” she shot back, her brows poised. 

_ Go ahead, _ she almost dared him,  _ do it. Take me out to the dumpsters like your buddy, see what happens to me. _

He stepped back, ruffling the hair at the back of his neck. Smiled. Laughed. 

“You slip through cracks, don’t you?”

“Isn’t that how you end up here?” she didn’t want to sound as mournful as she felt, but it slipped past her guard. 

“Do you hear a lot of things while you’re working.”

She smirked. “The only thing not invisible about me is my tits. I could be writing notes during some of these meetings but all they care about is getting to cum on me without getting in trouble.”

Cassian’s mouth twisted in disgust.

“How’d you like to get a little more out of working here?”

He lifted one hand, allowing her to move out from under his arms so she pleased to.

She smirked, her grip on the pole lengthening between hands. She let her body fall back, knee closest to the pole hooking it and spiraling her around backwards, out of his sight. Cassian stepped back, she kept going. He watched her trust in gravity, the way she used it as a tool, not a restriction. 

“Sounds fun,” she said with a smile, “But you have to buy a dance to learn my secrets.”

“Can’t I get one somewhere nicer?”

“That sounds...delightful.”

“What’s your name?”

“You first.”

“Cassian.”

She stopped spinning. Held out a hand for him to shake. 

“Jyn.”


	4. Feelings Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt meme, can I order a VALUE ME(AL) with Jyn and Cassian with an optional side of confession of feelings during sex?  
> -Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.

“Jyn...”

She hollowed her cheeks, glancing up at him with wide, innocent eyes. The suction of her mouth around his cock was getting impossible to handle. She’d been at it for what felt like hours. His hands were trembling. 

“That’s not what I want to hear.”

_“Jyn.”_

She released him, popping her lips around the head before pulling away. He groaned. “What did I say, Cassian,” her forehead rested agains this thigh, nuzzling, breath ghosting between his legs. He writhed, hands gripping her hair, but when he tried to pull her closer she just kissed his stomach and along the line where his leg met his hip.

“I’m not coming up there,” She licked up the length of his cock, and the noise in his throat was pure desperation. She’d never gotten him that needy before. She watched, enamored, obsessed with how pliant he was. He was a quiet man of action. But now he couldn’t do anything, could only talk his way out of this. “Cassian, what did I say?”

“That you’d... _stars, Jyn,_ just come up here.”

“Say it again.”

She sat back between his knees, stroking her hands up and down his twitching thighs. His cock was jutting up, straining for her touch. For relief. For acceptance.

“If I say it again-”

“You muttered it the first time.”

“Jyn-”

_“Cassian.”_

_“I love you,”_ he repeated, voice cracking under the severity of his need. He cleared his throat, lifted onto his elbows to look up at her. A hand cupped her face. She held it there in both hands, her eyes squeezing back tears. “Jyn, I love you.”

A lazy afternoon tumble in bed had driven the words to spill out. He’d just gotten back from a long mission, she was napping in their shared room. Lazily, head between her legs, he’d murmured it against the skin of her thigh as she shuddered and came. He thought she’d let the words pass as a product of the moment they were said. But the minute she returned to him, she plundered him for them, rolling him onto his back and sucking him, playing with him, until he forced the words out again. This took time, because they were hard. 

She crawled up his body, her intensity and control dissipating. She melted over his body, legs curling around him, fingers in his hair. Her liquidity pooled into a rich, doting kiss. A thank you, a compliment, and an invitation all in one. He reached for her. She was so wet, wetter than just the strength of the last orgasm he had given her. The words had made her body so ready to take all of him. Even if she couldn’t say it back, he told himself, she wanted to hear them, and that was enough. 

Jyn glowed as she rolled him on top, where he trembled, scared, and slid his much-teased cock inside of her. His thrusts were lazy, the simulated sunlight in her room an orange glow of the day’s end. Her hair was shining and spilled across the pillow. She was sweaty, her eyes hungry and satisfied at the same time, quite like the love he felt for her in that moment. 

“I love you back,” she whispered, and it was worth every moment of torture to cum inside her at the promise in those words.


	5. Arranged Marriage 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will now be a chapter 3 because I have no self control.

“Unzip me?”

Jyn arranged herself, her back facing him, arms grasping for a tiny metal hook at the base of her neck, raised on the toes of her bare feet as though that would help her reach it. She tipped a bit, catching herself by flattening one foot to the floor, rocking one hip to counter the sway.

Cassian tried to quiet his angered breath. He’d barely had five minutes alone, after that dinner, and she was slipping back through his door with a light little request to bare her skin to him again.

He walked up to his wife, unclipped her with precise fingers, dropping the zip with a firm pull.

She tilted her head back and moaned, her shoulders rolling under her skin in a relaxed, happy way.

“You were enjoying yourself with Han Solo,” he grumbled, staring at the pale shell of her ear. A flush, he assumed from all the wine, was forming on her cheek.She turned her head to address the mirror instead of him, and he looked at her reflection. It seemed that turning would drive their bodies apart, or bring them close. She locked him where he stood. She smiled when his eyes dipped to her bare shoulder. She could feel him breathing, and goosebumps were forming on the soft-looking skin.

“I was making the princess’s guest feel welcome,” Jyn said with a demure smile, looking like the bride he unveiled on his wedding day.

“Princess Leia did not seem to appreciate how friendly you were with her guest.”

Jyn gathered the neckline of her dress, which had loosened, in both hands and held it upright on her sternum. It was a prim move, even for her practiced act, and she could tell he wanted to yank the dress out of her hands and let it pool on the floor of his room.

“It got her to take him home, probably to show him that how much he was hers…”

Cassian did not find it funny, just like he and the princess did not find Jyn and Han’s near constant touches -arms, shoulders, hands- and the dinner table all evening, laughing, building off each other in a natural wit and shared sarcasm. Jyn once looked at him, knowingly, over the rim of her wineglass, and he nearly cracked his plate with a steak knife her was using to saw through his food. He’d married a minx. 

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, bringing his body close to hers. Her eyes flickered in the mirror, but he wasn’t looking back. He stared at her neck, the wilting curls in her hair.

“You’re my wife,” Cassian dipped close to her ear, “and the one thing I require from my wife is loyalty, because it is offered from me without question.”

She turned, flinging a wine-limp arm over his shoulder. She got very slinky and loose after a few glasses. “Well that’s not very fair, darling, to keep a wife that you don’t touch. It bores me to have a husband who is so cold about attending to my needs. I’m only human.”

His hands went up to her waist, shifting his fingers to adjust his grip. Tight. Possessive. Warning.

Jyn shrugged lightly, bring her other arm to drape over his shoulders. She pressed her chest against his, holding the dress just barely in place.

“Do you really want me, Jyn,” he was holding back so much in that restrained voice. Her eyes flashed like falling stars, “because that is the only way we’re doing this.”

She swallowed, adjusting her hold so she shifted closer. Her hair was down, coiled down her shoulders, her eyeliner mussed in a blended shade around her eyes and her lipstick only the merest stain left after many pulls from her wineglass. He’d gotten to know her very high tolerance over the past few months, she seemed to unlock a particularly malicious cleverness after the number she’d had tonight. And that number by no means made her off her game.

“Is that a threat?”

His hands dipped to her lower back, slipping under the parted back of her dress to bare skin. She shivered.

“I need to know you want me, and not Han Solo. Just me.”

A casual hand returned to her own head, fluffing the hair off her neck as she seemed to think through his question.

“I feel like one of those cursed wishes came true…” she mused, reaching back to him tangling her hands in his hair. Messing up that precise, neat effort she made to tidy it before dinner, “I wished someday to have a handsome husband, but now I have him and he won’t make love to me.”

“You don’t strike me as being the little girl who wished for a husband.”

Her eyes flickered, pleased. “You’ve been paying closer attention than I thought.”

To punctuate, she stepped back. The dress fell.

He tried not to point out that was a pretty obvious attempt at distraction, but she’d probably slap him. That and it was kind of working.

His hands landed on her throat. Not squeezing, just rubbing a thumb up and down possessively.

“I’m still wondering what I wished for to get you as a curse.”

She laughed heartily, her toes digging into the carpet as she dropped back to stand flat-footed. Her hips shifted as her weight redistributed.

If she kept wearing lingerie like that, he really did want to start some kind of honor system where she at least modeled some of her purchases if he was paying for them.

He grabbed her by the hips, bringing her close.

“Your husband is going to kiss you, Jyn.”

“About time,” she murmured, rising back onto her toes. His mouth wasn’t rough or overwhelming, at least not at first. He kissed like the movies, silver screen projections of poreless skin and mouths that didn’t want to part. He kissed not at all like the part he was playing all these months. Retrained and sexlessly affectionate. But his current kiss was fluid, moving, his lips pulsing in a tide of ebb and flow against hers. Pulling, sucking one lip into his mouth, then dipping his tongue to stroke hers. Teases.

Jyn moaned against her husband’s kiss. Hungry for it.

He pulled away all too quickly, her breath releasing in from a gaping pink mouth in soft pants.

“You can have more when you show me how to behave.”

“No,” Jyn growled, pulling him close, “I’ve waited long enough.”

“No. Go back to your room and think about your husband. Only your husband. If you’re good, maybe he’ll touch you.”

Jyn tightened her grip on his arms, a hellfire rising in her eyes. He loved the fragile rage there, the single brush of his finger on her skin would make in crack into a fluid pleasure. She was going to make him pay for this.

She’d just have to wait until he was done with his turn doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just want to dress Jyn like Sophia Loren and have her hate-fuck Cassian.


	6. You will never see K2 the same way again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn discovers a new, up to this point under-utilized function in K2's control.
> 
> [Update] a commenter has brought it to my attention that some mental gymnastics I made in the complex issue of Robot Consent could be seen as problematic. I honestly find that it opens up an interesting discussion on the topic, one which I have no definite answers, and as a compromise I have tagged this story as dub-con. As for requests for future chapters with K2FuckDroid, K2 will be utilized by giving clear and vocal consent. Thank you for your time and enjoy this stupid fanfiction where two people have fun with a robot because they found out it can vibrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "an au where k2so is a vibrator instead of a robot" -anon request
> 
> I cheated. He's still a robot. And a vibrator.
> 
> diegocassians, mototwinkclub, and oh-nostalgiaa are the tools of my destruction.

Slender fingers pressed past his into the tangle of wires he was currently twisting into a coil. 

“I’ve never seen circuits like that in an Imperial Droid.”

Cassian glanced over his shoulder at Jyn, who had leaned forward from her perch on the worktable to point to a section of K2’s wiring. The droid was powered down for Cassian to make a simple repair to his motor skills that has been glitching, otherwise he would have protested sharply to Jyn poking around in there. 

“Not a lot of imperial Droids have that one,” Cassian said breezily, refocusing on the coil. The stray wires tightened dangerously around Jyn’s fingers, which she withdrew. She rested her chin on his shoulder to get a closer look. He tried not to think too closely about her hands, or her breath on his neck. The dark motor oil and copper wiring was striking against such small, pale fingers. 

_ K2’s motor oil, K2’s wiring, _ he reminded himself, feeling slightly uncomfortable. New body, same K2. 

“What function does that panel have?”

“Hmm?” he kept twisting the pliers, distracted.

“It’s disconnected. What does it do?”

“You make getting any work done  _ very _ difficult for me,” but he turned his head to reach her cheek, her face still alongside his, brushing a quick kiss there. She made a face at him, before resting her head against his. 

“What’s the panel for, Cassian?”

Cassian dropped his pliers, groaning. “It’s not necessary to his functions for the rebellion.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Jyn,” his head fell back. She snickered, her hands secured around his waist. She kissed his exposed throat, and he shuddered. 

“You’re so tense…” she reached for a set of pliers as he closed his eyes, accepting her free hand working a gentle massage to his shoulder. “Why don’t we just attach the coil to this circuit, and…”

There was a buzzing, and Cassian’s eyes shot open, horrified. He thought she was just trying to get him done with this so they could go back to her room, which appeared to be her aim all afternoon. She was greedy for him when they were both on base, which was funny, seeing as half their missions they were together and she pointedly ignored him in non-professional settings when they were working.

Instead, Jyn pressed the matter and reattached the unused programming, and K2’s large hand was vibrating. They both watched the fingers tremble for a few moments in silence. 

“That answers that question,” Jyn pointed out dryly, her face stunned but amused. 

He reached forward to undo the damage, but Jyn grasped his wrist and held it steady. 

“Did you know about this?”

“Jyn,” he covered his face with his free hand, pinching his brow, “I reprogrammed him. Yes, I knew.”

“So some Imperial Droids are designed to…”

“Some of his generation, yes.”

“For…?”

“Yes.”

Jyn’s wicked sense of humor was delighted, Cassian’s modesty was horrified. 

“”The last time I saw a droid that could do that, it was pink and had a chestplate,” she squeezed Cassian’s middle, teasing him about his best droid friend’s secret side, “And took orders much better than K2 does…”

“Jyn.”

“I think she was called FuckBot9000…”

_ “Jyn.” _

“Relax,” she countered, kissing his cheek. He groaned. “He can’t hear you.”

The buzzing grew louder, and he flinched when she dropped K2’s vibrating had onto his shoulder.

So tense,” she repeated, smirking as she kissed the back of his neck. She worked the pulsing hand against the corded muscle at the back of his neck. She also pushed herself to the edge of the worktable, effectively trapping Cassian between her, the buzzing, and the otherwise depowered droid. 

Cassian tried not to moan as she settled the hand on top of a particularly tense bunch of muscle, kneading the large metal hand under her own like an extension of herself. 

“Why does this feel like the worst thing I’ve ever done?”

She settled the vibrating metal to his chest, so he felt it fill and extend through his ribs. _ “It really isn’t,” _ she replied dryly, dipping the hand low. 

“Jyn,” he tried to sound firm, but there was a needy whine in his throat. 

A greedy hand dips into his trousers, fisted around his cock possessively. As she suspected, the idea, the tease of the bigger sensation, had gotten him painfully hard. 

“I think you’re gonna like this,” she challenged. 

“K2 certainly won’t.”

“It’s his second shell. We could pop him out and put him in a protocol droid, see how he likes that instead.”

All of K2’s memory had been stored in a datapad for about three weeks after Scarif. K2’s new body, though identical, had been an endless source of humor for Jyn. She once threatened to  put him back in the datapad and leave him in front of Cassian and her when they were “getting caught up” after a too long mission. The droid was scandalized. 

Once Cassian overheard K2 chastise her for the selection of a B-1 battle droid to go undercover, finding the model disposable and utterly useless. 

_ “If you sound so much like a know-it-all,”  _ Jyn had threatened,  _ “You’ll wake up with that as your new body.” _

Jyn pressed the hand to one of his nipples, curling a metal finger to the sensitive point. He groaned. 

“He won’t know,” Jyn reasoned, kissing his neck. 

“I’ll know.”

“I can turn his head away, so it won’t feel like he’s watching,” smirking, she brought the vibrating hand down to cup Cassian’s groin. He tensed, thrusting his hips forward, “Or do you like it better when he watches?”

Cassian was helpless rolling his hips against both sets of hands on him. He said nothing, breathing heavily, trying to stay composed.

“I could switch him back on, if you know, wanted to,” Jyn kissed his neck, her thighs squeezing his hips. He shook his head frantically. 

“Jyn,  _ don’t.” _

She laughed, kissing his temple, which had begun to bead with sweat. “Okay. I won’t. Shhh, I’m sorry. I was teasing.”

Her free hand slowly began to pull his trousers down, rounding the droids fingers to Cassian’s ass. He tried to get it back against his cock when she first withdrew, but he heard her wet one finger between her lips. As he choked out pleading encouragement, her finger opened him up. Then she brought the droids slender finger to his face, and he did the same with his own lips, the finger causing a soft clatter against his teeth with a persistent pulse. Her finger coaxed his open, forehead pressed between his shoulders as she replaced her finger with the droid’s. She felt his knees weaken. 

Cassian jerked against her, whimpering, his hands gripped tight to the table K2’s shell was propped against. He leaned forward, allowing her easier access. She manipulated the root of the finger inside him to press down on the spot she knew would do him in. His brow pressed against the chest of the droid, surrendering. Jyn’s eyes flickered up to K2’s dim ones, couldn’t help but laugh. 

Both of them were going to kill her when this was over. 

Or thank her.

Or fuck her senseless.

She felt she deserved all three. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohelli'mgoingtohell


	7. Jealousy/Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We have all gladly accepted jealous Jyn or Cassian but like what about Not Jealous Jyn. Like men & women are constantly eyeing Cassian and trying to flirt w/ him and Jyn doesn't really care because 1.) trusting and loving relationship, duh and 2.) Cassian is a very Pretty Man so it would be weird to her if people were NOT attracted to him." Anon. 
> 
> Sorry, I heard “Doesn’t really care” and somehow came up with “Exclusively Gets Off On”:

“Your boyfriend is attracting a lot of attention.”

Han glares pissily at her, slumping into the seat beside her on the booth. He’s half on top of her lap until she scoots away. Han’s a gentleman like that.

Once readjusted, Jyn cranes her neck. There’s a scantily clad Twi’Lek at the bar who keeps arching her bared spine, Cassian speaking intently to their contact behind her, like she’s trying to draw him around her body like a cloak. Half the cantina band is playing like they’re trying to will him into the hurricane eye of their music. With some horrified amusement, Jyn realizes that the walls are dripping with lust for Cassian Andor. _Her…_

She clears her throat, biting back a grin as she sips from her straw. _Her Cassian._

As they’re leaving, not to end the night empty handed, the Twi’Lek falls against him as he gets up to go, her hands overly-friendly on his body over the “accident”. Solo laughs beside her so loudly that it further jars Cassian, who looks up and, white as a sheet, realizes Jyn saw the whole thing. Jyn raises her eyebrows, then her glass, in his direction.

He finds her later, on the ship home.

“Jyn, I’m sorry.”

Jyn’s eyes flicker up fro the blaster she’s polishing. “Why?”

“I didn’t see it happening, it wasn’t what it looked like, I would never have encouraged her-”

Jyn’s eyes fall back down to her work, and he grows frantic, hands up, like he was caught with them down another woman’s shirt or something.

_“Jyn, please, I’m sorry.”_

She looks up, incredulous. “Cassian, I’m not upset.”

“I- _you’re not?”_

“No,” she stands up, pulls him close to her by the belt loot. He swallows, still awaiting her wrath, “She wanted what I have. It doesn’t make it any less mine.”

She kisses him firmly, like he’s hers, because he is. He just didn’t know it until now.

It becomes a game. He’s got a team of young recruits, crushes happen. Jyn swings by during practices, feigning a need she usually makes up while walking through the door. Spines straighten. Eyes become less dreamy. Smiles drop.

She settles herself on a pile of extra mats, legs swinging in a carefree way, and melts into the scenery, watching teenagers giggle, play with their hair, stare at Cassian’s ass. If they saw it naked, they’d see her claw marks on it. The memory makes her mouth water.

Cassian is uncomfortable with the attention. He hadn’t been an object of intense desire before Jyn, taking his attention as a sign of passable good looks to be filed away as a tool. He was an active lover, he couldn’t understand Jyn’s pleasure in enjoying him, he always had to be doing something. The first time she tied him up had been a long night, a lot more talking than doing, her trying to explain;

 _I love you like this,_ she trailed a finger down his bare thigh, her hair brushing her naked shoulder as she knelt next to him, _you’re so pretty, I can play with you however I want._

There was an innocent flush on her cheeks, that he would let her do this, that he trusted her, that she trusted him to even be in her bed and try something like this.

It took a long time for him to accept that she could want him without him constantly having to _do things_ for her to want him. Just as he was, when he wasn’t even trying.  Which led to him being utterly baffled by her enjoyment by the attention he usually ignored in his daily life.

He approaches her on her perch, eying the recruits.

“Need something, Erso?”

She smiles, lowers her voice; “Redhead wants your cock so badly. She keeps licking her lips thinking about it.”

He grunts, looking over his shoulder. The redhead looks away, tongue withdrawing into her mouth.

“Lower your voice,” Cassian says, as though Jyn Erso doesn’t know how to let her words filter into silence with a few feet’s distance.

“Should I tell her how it tastes?”

“Why are you like this?” he tries to joke. Tries to ignore the blood flowing to his cock.

“I’ve never had something that was mine before,” she grins, her eyes greedy and hungry and wrecked for him.

 _Let me have you, Cassian,_ she’d whispered in his ear, straddling him as he struggled against his restraints, _I need you. You’re the only thing I want._

 _You have me,_ he mouthed at her collarbone, helpless. _You can have anything you want._

 _Just you,_ was pinned to his lips with her kiss. 

He has a theory, tests it on their next mission. He dances with another man, holding his hips, hands in barely appropriate places. Friendly. Aware he’s attracting his attention.

Han Solo whistles from his spot next to Jyn at the bar, whose eyes snap up, then darken.

The other man tries to get Cassian to leave with him. Cassian rebukes him. Jyn watches, frozen like prey trying to avoid detection.

Cassian returns to her side as Han waves down his contact, vanishing into the darkness. He stands next to her barstool, which brings them to eye level.

“You made a friend,” Jyn says, her eyes wicked and alive.

Cassian shrugs, smiling shyly.

“What did you tell him?”

He slides an arm around her waist. “That I’m yours.”

She moans, burying her face in his shoulder. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” she says with a hopeless laugh.

He’s heard that before, from people he can’t possibly name. But with Jyn limp and breathing heavily in his arms, probably picturing the million ways she’s going to fuck him that night, he finally feels it.


	8. 1980's High School AU

She can’t date her brother’s best friend. There are rules.

And as far as brother’s go, she can not complain for a second about ending up as Bodhi’s sister. Even if his soccer friends are, frankly, fine as hell, but she doesn’t get to date them because of the rules.

Bodhi is too sweet to think of these things, phoning her from practice that they were all grabbing dinner if she wants to come, calling her downstairs when sweaty boys filled their kitchen, their quiet scientist parents blinking as they watch food vanish from the fridge. The Ersos, who lived and loved in laboratories, are equally baffled by sociable, athletic son and eyeliner-bedecked, punk daughter. Jyn’s life is entrenched in _boys,_ Bodhi’s rigid sports and extracurricular schedule, and a social life she was swept up in. As a loner, sometimes the only people she talks to outside of school were these _boys,_ Bodhi’s friends. Boys she _can not date._

And when Cassian was there, _said best friend,_ her life is centered around being in the thick of these _boys,_ because he is one of them.

_**Who she can not date.** _

And when the pizza Lyra Erso brought home had been long gone by the time she psyches herself up enough to go claim some, and she’ll flip out at the mountain of _boys_ strewn across the downstairs of her house. Sweaty from practise, antsy from the un-invasive but constant presence of adult supervision; as Galen Erso will usually decide to trim hedges or mow the lawn at 8pm just to assume a casual approach to his hovering.

She’ll keep yelling, flipping open empty pizza boxes for dramatic effect. Bodhi will smile apologetically, yelling at his friends playfully for not saving anything for his sister.

“Nothing in this life is guaranteed,” drawls Kay, the goalie. He has an eerie magnetism to any soccer ball flying towards his face. Other than that, intolerable.

Cassian will then hand her a slice that he’d somehow hidden by shutting in the Erso’s microwave. And Jyn will stare up at him, and his kind-of-stupid, kind-of-beautiful man bun, chewing on a perfectly soggy slice of buffalo chicken pizza (her favorite, and just how she liked it, in that order) she knows she is in trouble, because there are rules about who you can date, and your brother’s friends are not one of them.

Sometimes, she won’t go down, she’ll stay in her room, listening to The Cure in her room and generally sulking. She leaves the door open, listening to the rowdiness unfold, laughing to herself.

Cassian passes to use the bathroom, silent and mysterious. He hovers in her doorway, comments on the music she plays. They have similar taste, which she finds funny, because her parents are overwhelmed with fear by the angst broadcast that echoed out of her room.

“You know there were discovered at The Jet,” he informs her, materializing out of the dark of the hallway and gesturing to the music filling her room. She grins, taps her pen on her notebook.

“Never been. Can’t imagine anything local to here taking off.”

“They’ve got great bands,” he leans in her doorway, “we should go some time.”

Alarms sound in her head. Blaring.

_Brother’s best friend. Brother’s best friend._

She smiles weakly, “Yeah, the guys would love it.”

Cassian’s smile falls, and he withdraws a little. She wonders what she said wrong.

“Sounds good,” he tells her, “Night, Jyn.”

The music playing after he leaves just sounds like noise, sludge in her ears, unintelligible.

One unnaturally warm April evening, he slips into the warm light of her room, hands her a mixtape. Her skin is sticky with sweat, and she wants to press it to all of his. He smiles at her, says nothing, and vanishes.

She stares down at the cassette long after he leaves; a hunk of plastic that contains so many hidden meanings inside.

 _He’s your brother’s best friend,_ she tells herself, slipping it into her cassette player, pulling the headphones on to drown in the voices he chose for her. _He’s just being nice._

There are cliches; and there was how her high school treated Big Games. Cliches atop Cliches. Weeping cheerleaders, the whole town coming together to watch able-bodied boys injure each other, a ball and a metal rectangle that the ball must breech, or something. Jyn goes for Bodhi, as she does everything involving…. _involvement._ Except hanging out with the boys. Because…

She denies it is for Cassian, it is for herself. To socialize. To make her parents stop worrying for five minutes.

There are tears at these games. Literal tears, which she can not understand. Like soldiers coming home from war tears. 

Until she sees Bodhi get The Goal of the season, minutes left in the game, followed by Luke with only a two-meter miss by the goalie, and watches them hug each other, Cassian diving in and hoisting her brother up like a trophy, and the joy on that damn perfect brother’s face.

She understands.

She doesn’t cry, but she cheers.

Luke Skywalker approaches, clapping Bodhi supportively on the back, and after exchanging a smile, seems to notice Jyn lurking around. She hovers, anxious, not wanting to be stuck talking to people who don’t even like her. He looks nervous by her presence, which she is mildly offended by.

“I left my cleats in the locker room, can you run and grab them?” Bodhi pleads with his big brown eyes, and Jyn sticks her tongue out at him and jogs off. They begin to speak intently as she’s out of earshot. Bless him for sparing her this conversation.

She wonders faintly what they were talking about before slamming her way through the back door of the gymnasium. Everyone is in their cars, having broke to determine what the evening’s plans are. She knows what she has lined up; Blondie and trying not to sulk over prom coming up. Surprise; all the boys she knows are her brother’s friends, who she can not date. 

Bodhi’s cleats are in the locker room, and she rolls her eyes and picks them up. She turns to leave and almost smacks face-first into Cassian, who as far as she knew was just in his car. Outside. Who clearly hasn’t forgotten anything. If he is there for anything in that locker room, it was her.  

“Congratulations on the big game,” she says, feeling like a heart-fluttering tween from a John Hughes movie.

“Did you like the mix?”

She closes her eyes. nods. “I listen to it before I go to sleep.”

“I made the same one for myself,” his thumb finds her cheek. “I listen to it to fall asleep too, if you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind?”

“I know you’re a private person.”

She shakes her head. “I like that you’re listening too.”

Cassian’s hands slip around her waist, eyes intent on hers. She lets him into her space, her palms sweating, trying to wipe them off on her jean jacket before they land on the back of his neck. He’s kissing her before she realizes, because it just so _right_ for this to happen. Like the right crescendo of a song. A power ballad, a Whitney Houston wail.

When Cassian’s hands slip under her t-shirt, she faintly realizes this probably wasn’t what her brother had in mind, but at that point, it was far too late.

Fuck the rules.

She always saw herself as a rebel.


	9. 1920's AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love a rebelcaptain fic where Han and jyn have to go undercover as a married couple and cassian and leia get jealous"

“Tell me again why this is a good idea to have them out there, and us back here?” Leia drawled, popping a couple of berries into her mouth and leaning against Cassian’s shoulder.

“Because we’re more useful as back-up. And they have a natural chemistry that is more convincing. _And they look like they’re goofing off all the time and that apparently is enough of a cover now.”_

Leia’s hand stilled, glass of wine half tipped to her lips.

“You could have just said we’re just following orders, Captain.

Cassian grumbled, taking the binoculars from her hands. He secured his sights on the couple again. She had no idea _who_ that was helping, because watching Han and Jyn play at being married seemed to aggravate him beyond words, so much so that it was as though a sniper sight trained on them.

They were dancing, filthily, Jyn being liberal with the drinks, limp fingers plucking cocktails off of passing waiter’s trays as the smuggler swung her around. Han was constantly at her ear, whispering things that made her laugh. She threw her head back and cackled unguardedly. They were all over each other, hands brushing under layers, Jyn showing off the gaudy ring her fake husband had gotten her to anyone who so much as glanced at her, Han sniffing the flowers pinned in her hair when she turned her back on him for even a minute. Cassian hadn’t pegged Jyn as a good dancer, but they had secured a pretty good jazz band for the event, - _for white people,_ Cassian had grumbled darkly when Jyn initially pointed it out- and she was vibrant and athletic, writhing against Han, who was also deceptively good. He kept surprising her with sharp twirls, where she laughed heartily as she stumbled.

And Leia and Cassian got to watch, from the hallway overlooking the ballroom from the second floor, hidden behind a catering table. Cassian adjusted the gun in his hand, pretending to need his eyes elsewhere.

“You’re awfully testy,” Leia quipped, staring back down at the ballroom. Han was pretty clever with his hands, he did something to Jyn’s bare lower back that had the rebel shiver, and that didn’t seem all that fake. _Interesting._

“She doesn’t need to….they just...there’s convincing, and then there’s... _that.”_

Leia shrugged. Jyn seemed to be having fun, bouncing on her heels between songs, shoveling Imperial-Event-Catering food into her face.

Cassian let Leia watch, he’d seen enough.

“Oh, they’re gone. They must be heading up.”

Jyn appeared at the end of the hallway, jogging over to them, her heels dangling by the straps from her fingers. Her gold dress parted to show the whole athletic length of her legs, where Han’s hands had been planted for most of the evening. Her dress streamed behind her with a cape-like volume. She looked regal and imperial and too good to touch, which was what made Cassian bitter as Han followed, probably admiring the view of her bare back.

Cassian almost stood, which would have ended things very quickly in the evening, because another couple stumbled out of one of the spare rooms and into the same hallway. Leia grabbed Cassian by the suspenders and dragged him down next to her, then under the table.

Not to miss anything, Cassian slit a small hole in the cloth to make sure he could see if Jyn and Han were safe, and for literally no other reason.  

Quick as ever, Jyn spun her back into the wall, grabbing Han by the jaw. He caught on faster than Cassian did, because his lips were on Jyn’s, his hands gripping her thighs as they fastened around his waist. She even tore his tuxedo jacket half-off one shoulder for good measure, messing up his hair with lightning speed. They pretended to not even notice the horrified, but equally compromised couple dash past them back to the party, giggling when they thought they were out of earshot of the spies.

Part it felt kind of good to watch, Jyn’s lithe body from a distance, what she did with it, a fuller picture of what he wanted to experience. It also felt awful, like a punch to the gut. Leia’s hand tightened on his shoulder. _Don’t blow their cover._

With Leia it was more straightforward; Han in a tux, clinging to a short brunette. She was only human. She could stand to watch, her cheek pressed to Cassian’s.

Jyn was moaning theatrically, tossing her head back as Han mouthed her neck, and her face broke into a mess of laughter when they were in the clear.

"Enjoying the show?" Jyn called from down the hall. 

“If you’re _quite_ finished,” Cassian growled from under the table.

Jyn smirked, lifting the white cloth to expose the captain and the princess. “Well this looks like a party,” she said airily, dropping under the table between them. One foot hooked to the edge of the table, her bare leg stretched out, holding the tablecloth up for Han to be able to keep watch and converse with them. Cassian hissed, reaching out to hold up the cloth in order to protect her modesty. She didn’t have to show off how flexible she was _while wearing that dress._

“Did you check the Chancellor’s pockets?”

“I was going to,” she sighed, looking crestfallen, _“Until_ I noticed _this cufflink.”_

She dangled it in front of Leia’s face, triumphant. There were numbers engraved into the silver, some kind of random series of digits.

The princess looked stunned. “You actually found it. The code.”

“You said he always kept them on him,” Jyn shrugged her shoulder. Cassian wasn’t sure if he loved how the strap of her dress looked on it, or if the strap made him want to strip off of her shoulder very badly. Her arms twisted behind her back, tugging at the diamond necklace secured to her throat, breaking its delicate clasp, leaving in snared in the tablecloth. Cassian’s hand tightened on her arm, she shot him a look. _Give the maid something to look forward to._

“This was still such a long shot.” Leia cradled the well-disguised key in her palm, before tucking them inside her jacket.

Jyn sighed, turn her back to Cassian. “Cassian, take these flowers out of my hair, they’re making my scalp itch” she whined.

He glared at her, but his hands were already gently pulling at the stems and the pins securing them there.

"You drank too much, " he warned, low in her ear. Jyn narrowed her eyes at him, pressing an exaggerated kiss to his cheek. 

"The night's just getting started, Captain."

He broke eye contact first, which was just what she wanted. 

“I guess you and Han really are an effective team,” Leia mused dryly, watching Cassian’s face turn red.

“I think so,” Jyn titled her head lower to angle her eyes up to Han’s eyeline. “It went well, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Han shrugged.

“My feet are killing me. The dumplings were _so good,”_ Jyn moaned, leaning against Cassian’s hand as he combed his fingers into her hair, ruffling out the stiffness from the pins.

“We weren’t here to _have fun,”_ Cassian hissed.

Leia raised her eyebrows between Han and Jyn, “This is why we can’t bring you two anywhere nice.”

The crass party girl and the grumpy bootlegger somehow managed to pull off a mission flawlessly. Cassian shouldn't have been angry about it, but he was.

Han and Jyn were a bizarrely good team. No one could have predicted it. They didn’t seem to have a strong opinion of each other, they were placed together and they got along and they had fun doing whatever they were told to. Jyn seemed to thrive on _fun,_ the wilder the party they were crashing the more readily she prepared for the mission. Cassian wasn’t sure what he could give to her. It had been hard to watch her dance and flirt and melt into her old self so seamlessly.

Leia didn’t see much of a problem with that, only on a physical level. Because Han’s hands were impressive, and Jyn got to feel them on her bare skin _a lot._ She shivered, gripping the link in her hand.

As they walked out, back to the Falcon, Cassian crushed those flowers from Jyn’s hair under his boot, into the plush carpet. Leia caught Jyn by the arm, pulling her close to whisper conspiratorially, “If you have any interest in that man, please do be so kind as to give Cassian the fuck of his life tonight. He really needs it.”

Jyn raised her eyebrows, her painted mouth curving into a pleased smile.

After takeoff, Jyn approached the cockpit, where Han was very smoothly handling the controls.

“Cassian?” her feet were bare, but the dress was still on. “This dress is _really_ hard to get out of. I’ll get tangled.”

Cassian’s breath released all at once out of his nose.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Come help me,” she said lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Cassian was out of his seat in a moment, Jyn dragging him by the hand. It was hard to tell who was leading who, with the quickness and eagerness in their expressions. The pair vanished into one of the cabins. Jyn’s hearty laugh was cut off by the door hissing shut.

Han whistled into the silence.

“It’s going to be a bumpy ride,” he said, smirking at Leia.

“About time,” Leia said, stroking her fingers over the cufflink. Coordinates, she was certain.

“You took that whole ordeal better than he did, Princess.”

Leia smirked at him, staring out at the space ahead. “I figured that would probably be the last straw for the Captain, and I’d have you to myself tonight.”

Han smirked back. “You’re good, sister.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I have this sensual (not sexual) scene in my head and it's yet to be written.
> 
> Cassian bathing Jyn. Like maybe she has a close call or was assaulted, something through her off guard and she's shaken. Cassian tasks her and bathes her. Washing her hair, her skin, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. No sex, just tenderness."
> 
> prompt by summersrage
> 
> Everyone consider this my aftercare to you all from that last chapter of Burn

Cassian was informed of the incident before she landed. Even Draven approved the request to delay her mission debrief until morning, her teammates offering to cover what they knew until she could fill in the gaps. 

He was waiting to be there before her feet touched the ground. He caught her in his arms so they wouldn’t have to. 

“Welcome home,” he said, arms tight around her.

There was still blood smeared all over her face. 

He’d heard she hadn’t cried the whole time, that she’d been incredibly brave and strong. He knew she was. And that it didn’t make her any less so when she finally did, at the pull at her heart from his words. Finally back. Finally home. 

Cassian brought her straight to her room. They alternated, his quarters usually winning so he could get  _ some _ work done. But he chose her room for a reason. Her space, instead of his. Somehow it seemed safer. 

She was quiet, staring at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, still keeping her eyes down. "Just shaken," she choked out. 

“Do you want to sleep?” he asked, hand on her lower back. 

She chewed on her lower lip, shaking her head. 

“Do you mind me touching you?”

Jyn swallowed, her eyes blurring with tears. “Don’t stop,” she said faintly.

“The showers on the ship must have been shit. Do you want to…?”

It might help to feel clean. 

She nodded. 

He pressed his lips to her brow, trying to keep calm. 

“I’ll get it started so it’s warm when you get in.”

She caught his wrist. 

“You’ll stay close?”

He placed his other hand over hers. He nodded, not sure how close she wanted. 

The problem clarified itself as the shower began to steam, and Jyn shed her clothes. She caught his wrist again, pulling him in with her. He undressed quickly, pulling her properly under the stream even though she stepped back to give him room to share. He held her neck steady to tilt her head under the water, almost combing it into her hair with his fingers. She stared up at him with big eyes. His proximity didn’t seem to scare her off.

He was intent on getting the layer of blood and grime off first. She curled her nose at the sight of it running down her body. None of it her own.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, the thin bone of her temple. If she was letting him touch fragile places, maybe it would be alright. “Let me take care of you.”

He reached for the soap, worked it to a dense lather in his hands. He took her hands first. Massaged the soap into her skin, making them slick, and kneading until they loosened from their fists. Her wrists next, tender from bruising. He tried to mask his face, his rage. She didn’t need rage. She needed tenderness, his sweet kisses to the soft skin, his eyes meeting hers, coaxing and adoring. Up the length of her arms, gently across her chest, setting his jaw over the scratches at her neck.She closed her eyes and sighed.

It was a close call. That’s all he knew. That’s all he needed to know. 

Once done with her arms, she settled her hands on his chest. He gave her space, not touching in return.

“I don’t know why I’m like this,” she said finally. “I’ve had worse.”

Cassian shook his head. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s over now, and he didn’t, it could have been worse.”

Cassian took her face in his hands. His eyes were gentle, as were his fingers. 

“If you hadn’t blasted him through the skull, I would have hunted him down and done the same.”

He kissed her very gently. Then, he guided her to turn. He filled his palm with her shampoo, then wove it into her hair with his fingers. He lathered it between his fingers and her skull, slowly rinsing under the flow of water. She shivered. His kissed her shoulder, once.

His hands stroked down the length of her hair, getting all the soap out. 

“What do you need?”

She closed her eyes. 

“Keep talking.”

He nodded, again lathering to soap to wash her back. Bruises made a trail across her shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

She snorted. 

“And brave. And you have had to be for so long.”

His hands worked the tense muscles of her back, but were gentle on the bruising and swelling. 

“You don’t have to fight so hard anymore. You're home. You’re safe now.”

“Keep telling me that,” she said, her voice shaky. 

One hand rounded to her belly, guiding her backwards to stand closer to him. Her shoulders brushed his chest. His lips found her ear.

“You’re not safe because of me. You’re safe because of _you._ What you did to save yourself. You’re my fighter. I send you away on every mission to fight. Now, you don’t have to. Here is where you rest, and I tend your wounds, because you are safe with me. You're home now”

Her head tilted back, resting on his shoulder.

“Do I need to tell you what happened?”

Cassian shook his head, which she felt against her body. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I feel like the more you know, the less likely you are to touch me.”

His head shook again. 

“You’ll not be rid of me that easily.”

She took a deep breath. The water made a steady, dull whoosh around them.

“He shoved me down. Got on top. I had a heavy jacket on, so it was mostly being shoved around as he tried to get it open. That's how he got my neck.”

He tried to stay calm. She was so fragile, his own wrong reaction could make this a thousand times worse. 

“And I shot him in the head. Nothing special. I was just ripped back and forth in this alley. It all was the course of ten minutes of waiting for the right opening. It was more that he kept knocking me down, and every time I went down, it felt more real. More hopeless.”

“You can take as long as you need to feel safe again. I’ll protect you. Defend you. And you have your own strength to thank for getting out, my sweet girl.”

His voice was so soft in her ear, it was practically lulling her to sleep.

She was shivering, the steam around them dissipating as they ran out of hot water. He grabbed a towel, cutting the water and wrapping it around her. 

“I can stay here tonight, unless you want to be alone.”

She shook her head. 

“Here. With me.”

He smiled at her, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

She shook her head for a moment, her brows furrowing. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be so nice to me.”

Cassian did grab her then. His hands were firm, but not rough. A hold she could break in an instant. 

“Yes I do,” he said, his face deathly serious, “You’re half of me.”

Jyn’s breath left her. He let her go, having made his point, handing her a pair of pajamas; an undershirt he recognized as pilfered from his own clothing and soft pants. He helped her wriggled into them, and only then she made a face at him. 

“You’re very doting tonight.” 

He smiled softly, ruffling a hand into her wet hair. “Who says I can’t be?”

“Be careful, or I’ll start to take advantage.”

She smiled softly at the joke, her eyes sparking briefly with the liveliness he loved. 

He smiled back, kissing her gently. 

She could joke. Somehow they both knew it would be okay if she could joke. 

_ “Never, mi querida.”  _


	11. cuddle prompt: first kiss, in water, and post-coital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle Prompt  
> 11\. post-coital  
> 25\. first kiss  
> 21\. In the water/in the bath

**11\. post-coital**

_“Turn that fucking alarm off or I’ll kill you…”_

Cassian groaned reaching for the first solid object he could find -a boot, which in the flurry of undressing had wound up wedged between the mattress and the wall- in order to silence his early alarm. He rarely slept in during his days off, mostly because he rarely utilized his nights _before_ his days off. 

Jyn changed that. 

“You ghastly man and your ghastly alarms,” she groaned, her bare shoulders flexing as she buried her face in the pillow. 

“It’s not so ghastly when you allow me more than three hours of sleep.”

Jyn glanced at him, one eye peeking from her cover. “Is that really so terrible?”

He slammed a hand down on the clock, silencing the room. A thick tension grew, flourishing in a quiet environment. 

“No,” he slid back to her side, draping himself half-over her back. His face tucked in the curve of her far shoulder. “And I feel like you don’t think I’m so ghastly.”

“Not _all_ the time.”

His hand found her side, tickling a sensitive spot. She wriggled under him, her smile buried in the pillows. 

“Do you think you can again?” His hands slid between her stomach and the sheets, slipping down to touch her thighs. She was pinned under him, tilting her face to finally look at him as much as she could. 

“I think I can.”

His fingers slipped inside her, no matter how firmly she clamped her thighs together. 

 _“You can,”_ he urged, savoring the tremors down her spine as he straddled her thighs, one hand lifting her stomach up so he didn’t break a wrist, the other coaxing her open, sliding deep. 

Jyn smiled at him faintly, the desire to just go back to sleep dissipating, despite the painfully early hour. 

_“If you say so…”_

_As she shuddered under him, he bent down to whisper; “See? I’m not so bad.”_

 

**25\. with a first kiss**

There were ways to try and stay awake when someone else was flying. The way a body relaxed on the smaller ships meant getting tossed around while sleep-limp meant serious injury, so they mostly gripped safety handles, standing until they landed. One was leaning against each other, taking turns being the one to grip the handles hanging from the roof of the ship. Cassian would, reaching up and supporting her weight easily in his body, held open for her. Then her turn, as he sleepily tucked his head in her shoulder, Jyn accepting his weight with the steadiest of strength. 

To stay awake, they would talk sometimes. 

When their shared racing pulse over close proximity wasn’t enough. 

“Sometimes this is my favorite part of missions,” she admitted to the cradle of his chest, his free arm holding her steady as her legs were too tired to hold her. 

“Sometimes this is my favorite part, period,” he replied sleepily, lips brushing her ear. She let out a soft sound, cuddling closer. 

But sometimes they wouldn’t talk at all. They would just hold each other, staring at each other, trying to understand. When the mission was through. When it was just them as someone else flew, usually K2 and Bodhi. It was their personal debrief. 

She’d heard somewhere that in cases where a language wasn’t shared, intimacy could be increased exponentially by long periods of eye contact. It was like they picked something to say and spent the length of a flight trying to communicate it with just their eyes; alive and engaged and pleading. 

For a long time, those things were complicated: 

_I forgive you for my father_

_You’re not the person I first thought you were_

_You’re beautiful_

_My feelings for you are the only thing I would ever risk sacrificing your respect for me for._

And then one flight home, sleepily tucked together, standing in close proximity, Jyn chose something simple;

_It’s you, isn’t it?_

Neither was holding the other up yet. It was more a security blanket, something they took up wordlessly after take-off. They didn’t acknowledge it as the ritual it was. They were almost home. The impossibility of being in a warm bed soon usually drove them into this maddening exercise, gripping the safety handles to allow the other person a moment’s rest. But that night, grimy and staring into a beloved, familiar face, it was clear that it wasn’t pure exhaustion between them anymore. 

Jyn tried harder to be understood by him than anyone else in her while life.

_It’s you, isn’t it?_

He swallowed, seemed to nod, understand, communicate. His lips brushed hers, leaning down and wrapping a free arm around her waist. Her hand switched from her handle to cover the fingers gripping his. 

It was. 

 

**21\. in water/in the bath**

“We should probably get back to the ship-”

But the protests died on her lips at the shy smile on his face. He extended a hand up to her, offering to help her down the incline to the edge of the water. the tropical planet they’d been stationed on for a brief mission had provided enough sights, he wanted to experience it. 

Jyn let a similar smile grace her lips, catching his hand and letting him ease her down next to him. 

She wriggled out of her clothes, jumping into the crystalline water in her undershirt and alliance-issued briefs. She heard the splash of him following murkily from under the water. The bubbles of her leap trembled against her skin in their rise to the surface. When she too surfaced, her body collided with his. He pulled her through the water, a gentle wake cause by her body, colliding in a kiss as bracing and nerve-tingling at the temperature of the water. His arms banded around her waist, his feet touching the ground where hers could not. Her teeth where clattering, but she didn’t care, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He bobbed naturally in the water’s sway, a sort of arhythmic dance. 

“We might get written up for this,” she pointed out.

Cassian pressed his brow to hers, brushing her wet hair out of her face. “Don’t care. Wanted to do this with you.”

She couldn’t name the last time she’d done something for the sake of _remembering it._

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather swim with K2?”

He shook his head, a laugh leaving his body in the form of a breath. “You’ll do, in a pinch.”

He pushed his feet of the bank of the water, spinning them from the momentum. A small, intimate hurricane. She clung tighter, sharing a similar breathy laugh to the one he gave her. The water had made them quiet. She pulled herself closer to his body, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“We have to go back eventually,” she reminded him. He seemed to groan at the thought, grabbing her by the thighs to wrap around his waist. 

“Let’s not talk about that. We’re on a beautiful planet. Might as well enjoy it.”

“I didn’t know I was involved with a _romantic_ spy captain.”

She rested her body fully against his, tangling her hand in his wet hair. His thumb worked circles on the back of her right thigh under the water. It was cold, but the shock of it made her feel so alive, cleansed, and ready. Her arms swayed under the surface. 

“Lean back,” he told her, bracing her arms at the middle of her spine. She complied, and he spun them again, water weaving into her hair as she created an arc around him. She leaned up to kiss him when their twirl slowed, a soft laugh trapped in the clash of their lips. 

She just felt so calm with him. Anyone else plunging her into a river in a foreign planet would have been left behind as she high-tailed it to the ship home. 

Later, on the ship, they wrapped themselves in blankets and sat beside each other, shivering, wet hair tangled as they leaned against each other. No one had to say it out loud. It was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't post things this short but I liked how these turned out so suck it.


	12. Librarian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested twice on the AU Prompt I posted on Tumblr, I didn't go too in depth because it is -very- similar to my Academic Rival AU, which will have similar...bookshelving.

Cassian rolls his eyes as he approaches the reference section. Takes a deep breath. Prepares for the worst part of this university job. 

_“Some couple is making out in the reference section,” his “delightful” coworker had informed him, “It’s your turn to get it.”_

He is so grateful to her for keeping track. 

Not that anything is objectionable about some sapiosexual necking. The shelves provided interesting levels to balance off of. Not that he’s thought about that, with the only conventionally attractive woman he works with who’s face he can summon in his mind at the drop of a hat. 

Not that he wants to. 

So he understands the appeal. He might even appreciate it.

Just when he doesn’t have to _interrupt it._

But the aisle is empty, so he scans the closest shelf for some misfilings, and makes a face as he reorders a few people whose carelessness messed up the system. He hears said coworker’s voice in his head, calling him anal-retentive. 

“It’s my fucking job,” he wants to tell her, despite her not actually being there. 

When he turns to leave, said asshole coworker is standing there. She has her arms crossed, shrugging casually. 

“You said there was a couple making out-” 

Jyn moves forward, tucks some of the hair out of his eyes. The pencil behind his ear slips from its proper place, clattering and rolling across the floor. It’s the only sound for a few seconds. 

She stares up at him, his stupid sexy stubble, his stupid hot face. 

He stares back. 

Her stupid pretty eyes. Her stupid little sundresses. 

She smirks, smug as always. He’s right where she wants him. And he’s not leaving. Somehow, leaving is like letting her win. He’s stubborn like that. And she’ll never let it go. 

Her thumb taps against his lips, opening his mouth to tease at the softness inside. He almost sucks it hungrily. Instead, he lets her feel the change in his breath at her proximity. She draws closer. 

God, she reads him good. 

“There can be.”


	13. How To Honor Your Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Meme Request: 15. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore. 
> 
> How to Honor Your Dead (AU: Not Everyone Lives):

****Jyn didn’t want to wear a dress, or get a medal, or smile.

She wanted her friends back. She wanted the rip out her hair and scream. She wanted to be left alone. 

But the success of Rogue One demanded honoring, for some reason, and Jyn was reluctantly ordered to accept the loaned dress, pull a brush through that hair, and to accept the medal awarded to her by a smiling Princess Leia. 

“It wouldn’t be possible without you,” Leia said, her eyes noble and proud. Jyn kept her lips sealed. 

It wouldn’t have been possible without Chirrut. Or Baze. Or Bodhi. 

Even, begrudgingly, she admitted, K2. 

But they weren’t here.

She did manage a genuine smile at Cassian bowing for Leia to reach the ribbon of his medal around his head, his second bow, just from the neck, back at the princess. The crisp formal jacket he wore and his clean, neatly parted hair looked earnest and honorable and dashing on him. She liked the princess for Cassian. He was the kind of knight who would earn that sort of thing. He was made for this celebration. She wished she could feel as a part of it as he did. He’d lost just as much as she did. 

She made awkward conversation with people patting her on the back, taking her actions as a rebellion against, specifically, her father and everything he had done. Jyn kept her mouth shut. 

She filled it with food that tasted like sand and kept her eyes flitting around, searching for familiarity, but found none. Familiarity was gone. 

She lifted the hem of her sparkly green dress and withdrew herself from the festivities early, sneaking away behind a divider in one of mess halls. The space was dark, quiet. She could reflect on the mission, and it’s great losses, on her own. That’s how she wanted to honor Rogue One. 

As soon as she had felt herself vanished, the door slid open. 

“You look about as miserable as I feel,” Cassian smiled at her, appearing in the light of the doorway and then vanishing into the dark that she occupied. In a strange way, it made her feel closer to him. He closed the door behind him. 

“You should be celebrating,” she said, her voice dry. She was glad for the darkness, glad to not to let him see tears. 

“So should you. This was your mission too.”

She shook her head. 

 _“It’s your life,”_ she said, an ache growing inside her.  _“This is what you deserve.”_

“Then let me choose how I want to celebrate it,” she could feel him growing close, even when she couldn’t see him,  _“Jyn…”_

Cassian tucked a hand against the small of her back and drew her close. 

“I’ve needed this all night,” he said quietly, pressing his lips to hers. 

She didn’t want to admit that she felt a little weak from the press of his lips, but she did. He seemed more than enthused by the ability to pull her closer, let his arms manipulate her weight towards him. She was letting him. Her hands wound around the back of his neck, holding him steady for her body to pulse like the tide up against his. 

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed into her open mouth. 

“I lived for you,” she said very quietly, tears in her eyes. 

He nodded, pulling her close. In the dim light, she remembered what happened on the elevator down from the citadel. 

“Do you feel as guilty as I do that we did, _for this?”_

His thumbs stroked circles on her hips. 

 _This,_ an up-until-now unbreechable thing. 

“I suppose I’ll have to live with that.”

His brow pressed to hers. “Yes, I guess we will.”

His lips returned to hers, eager and seeking atonement in herself. For both of them. In each other. The way this would be bearable. 

_She knew they would want her to be happy. To live._

He pushed her up against the wall, banding her thighs around his waist, and she was, for the first time all evening, grateful for the dress. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss meme, #20, Rebelcaptain, and please feel free to make it hurt I like that. I mean uh ..."
> 
> -Anon
> 
> 20\. Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better

"So you've grounded me."

Jyn chews idly at her thumbnail, staring at the floor. She shrugs. 

"I think piloting that mission is a vast waste of your talents. You're a spy. Why would you want to be cannon fodder?"

Cassian paced her room, seething. "You can't just swap me out of missions because they don't suit your desires. The rebellion needs me."

"It's a little less flippant than just my desires. I need you."

"And I don't need you? You can do whatever, but now I have to rescind my contributions to the rebellion because you don't want me in danger?"

Jyn crossed her arms. "So I rearranged a few missions. I hardly committed treason, against you or anyone else."

"You can't act so preciously with me Jyn, I have a duty to fulfill to the rebellion that goes beyond _your feelings-"_

"Then leave," Jyn bit out, "You don't have to stick around if you don't want to."

Cassian went still. Jyn looked away as he stared incredulously at her. He prayed someday they could have a fight without that being the first thing on her mind. She couldn't even look at him, her eye line a divide behind him, closing him in towards the door in the space she avoided looking at. As if she could sweep him away. 

"You don't want that, and I won't do that."

Jyn shook her head. "This war has taken _everything."_

Cassian shook his head. "It's given back. Would you trade us away for that? To avoid any pain for yourself?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks. His eyes softened as she shook her head. She clenched her eyes shut, tilting her face away from him. 

"I had a dream about you once. We had a child, on a farm on Lah'mu. They jumped between us in our bed early one morning. We all went back to sleep, holding each other. The three of us. It felt like I was little again, but I was me, and you were there, and I was experiencing it again, and it was new. And so warm."

She had seen his sleepy smile, in the dream, reached out a finger and tapped the curve of his cheek. There was soft breath against her breast. She felt it, the love they were capable of. 

He crossed the room to her in an instant. Pushed her knees open, knelt on the floor between them, elbows beside her hips on the edge of the bed. Tilted his face up to look at her. Noble and humble enough to worship at her feet. 

"Hey, eyes on me, be with me," he pleaded, touching his thumb to her temple. "These things... I want them too."

"Really?"

He closed his eyes. She felt him trembling. "So much I can't breathe."

She lowered her brow to his.

"Cassian, I'm dreaming about your child, and I can feel my mother with me when I do. You can't die now."

He shook his head, holding her tighter. 

"Hey, I'll come back to you, I will."

"I loved them so much. I don't have to know them yet to know. I felt them in my arms and _I love them so much._ "

Cassian eyes were fogging, a brutal emotion of love and agony that drew him to engulf Jyn in his embrace. This was something too hard to think about, and that's why she was always the braver one in his eyes. 

"I love you," he kissed the tracks of her tears, her cheeks, her ears. Jyn leaned down to accept his lips on hers, her arms holding him. Her kiss was her order to him to return, his kiss was his acceptance of that order. Obedient. 

She cried fierce, righteous tears, and he kissed them away, kneeling before her like he'd made it to the place of his pilgrimage. 

"I will never leave you," he promised. 

In the end, Jyn couldn't do anything about it. Cassian was sent out. She thought the nausea was nerves, until one morning, sick and miserable, Chirrut took her hand in his with a soft gasp. 

"Do you feel that?" he whispered, and she wondered what the hell he was talking about until she did. She did. 

She felt the most agonizing thing of all, love and fear. And something like death. 


	15. Han/Cassian/Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're all thinking it but I'll be the first to say it: Han/Cassian/Jyn threeway, it that order ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"
> 
> -tumblr anon
> 
> So I have an ongoing, seven-chapter fic hinging on threesomes, so I did what I could because I'm a little burnt out on them. I hope you still like sub!Cassian.

Cassian woke to warmth on either side of him, his muscles pleasantly sore, and a moan tossed carelessly from his lips. He heard Jyn snicker, somewhere against his spine, nudging his skin with her nose. 

“Did you enjoy your present?” 

There were lips at his neck, not hers. The smuggler’s. He saw Jyn’s hand grip Han’s upper arm, enjoying the view from behind Cassian. 

 _“Yes,”_ Cassian admitted, not knowing what was going to happen when they got out of that bed. 

_Han had been inside him twice, Jyn once because she teasingly said that **you only sleep with a man like that once in your life** when she rode him in front of Cassian’s eager eyes. She and Han had a natural ease around each other, their interaction was flavored with humor and gentle ribbing. Cassian’s heart squeezed that she merely used Han as the cock attached to him, and Han accepted that with good-temper. She hadn’t been lying; this was for Cassian, and she didn’t really feel lustful towards anyone but him, like she had said before, at least on the level she felt for him. _

_He loved Jyn, but he still quivered and lost control with Han inside him two times, a long, torturous amount of time with Han down his throat, gruffly ordering him about. Jyn had smiled the whole time, brushing light hands over his body, savoring the lost look in his eyes._

Jyn laughed, her head propped up on her elbow as she watched Han lean up to kiss her captain. 

“I’d say he’s an 8 in the sack but lazy about the aftercare,” Jyn said wryly, having to hold Cassian for a good hour until he was wound down enough to sleep the night before. 

_Han merely smirked at the time, swatting at Cassian’s still-tender ass and closing his eyes, asleep within seconds. Jyn was rarely the gentle one, but proved that she could be when it counted. Cassian could barely open his eyes, sweaty and overcome, and she just let him mouth at her breasts, murmuring his thanks, and combed his hair out of his face with her fingers. He’d been delirious. She’d need to ask Han for some pointers.  
_

_“You’re not angry?” Cassian moaned, conflicted as Han claimed his ass for the second time. Jyn watched, her eyes wild and alive. Shook her head slowly. He was close, but it wasn’t Han controlling what would happen next, and he was desperate that Jyn knew that. “you’re not angry with me for asking for this?”_

_Jyn crawled forward and kissed him. “I’m not angry, Cassian, I can’t even blame you for cumming around that man’s cock. Just enjoy it.”_

_He couldn’t hold back anymore, cum spurting from his cock onto the sheets._

Jyn’s hand tightened around Han’s arm as he tried to get up to leave.

“You suck his cock, to thank him for inviting you into our bed.” her voice was like ice.

Cassian knew that from the moment he drunkenly told Jyn about his hate-crush on that scoundrel, this was about what she would be willing to do _for him._

Han, a good-natured lover, if a rough and slightly careless one, shot a dubious look at Jyn, they all knew he wasn’t there on _Cassian’s_ invitation, but crawled down the Captain’s body anyway. Jyn watched Han give not nearly the quality blowjob she wanted for Cassian, but he still seemed to enjoy it, and much of the carelessness, just the way it was. Jyn smiled serenely, unfazed by the scene surrounding her, as she tucked her head under Cassian’s chin, cheek on his shoulder. 

“Try to watch what he does, Cassian,” she advised, strumming her fingers up and down his chest and stomach. Cassian couldn’t. His eyes were clenched shut. 

Han wasn’t much for standards, it took the barest of prying on Jyn’s part to get him there. This was all Jyn. Her loyalty to Cassian, her dedication to please him. Her patience, her trust. 

And finally getting to shut up that arrogant smuggler with his cock in his mouth was no small prize, either. 


	16. virgin!Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i can't help but thinking... what if cassian's never got the chance to be with a woman? i mean he's dedicated to the alliance since he was 6 years old, he was the best spy by the time he met jyn. their first time would be awkward as hell haha :) (i'm sorry i drank too much beer today)"  
> -tumblr anon
> 
> Don’t worry abt the too much beer you drank (a couple a weeks ago?) when you sent me; this I feel you. Virgin Cassian is unlikely, but also kind of cute and I already made him have sex with a robot and a hutt, so is this really so impossible for me? So since Burn has been taking an increasing psychology of a child soldier misery spiral, let’s explore that, shall we?

His hands shook. Should they be shaking? His observations of himself were clinical. Jyn didn’t seem to notice, but she still had to wriggle out of her breast band by herself, unaided by him. She pulled him close when it was off, but his mind was still hovering a foot above them, still focused on the clasp he couldn’t get open. She had to take over. This would be setting the tone for the evening, and she’d figure it out. 

Was this where she’d learn? That she’d push him back to that spot hovering over her, empty-handed despite his best efforts?

She was still under him, still kissing and wriggling against him to a place where he felt comfortable with his weight strewn across her body. Her hands were gripping him close. How did anyone do this when it was so _overwhelming?_ His heart was racing, focusing was so hard. 

She worked his pants open, and he flinched when her small hand curled around his cock. He tried to use all of his training to keep this from being painfully obvious. She’d be the first to take him inside her body. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” she smiled sympathetically. His stomach dropped. He’d focused so hard on keeping his cock under control he hadn’t realized how pained his face was. She was making excuses for him. He didn’t feel like a man, he felt like a boy. 

He grunted, looking away. “Yes.”

She was rubbing his back gently, withdrawing her hand from his painfully hard erection. “I could tell you’ve needed this, ever since I met you it’s like you were quaking under the need for somewhere to put your cock.” He eyes were teasing, but gentle. “How long has it been?”

Her efforts were meant to calm them. He tried. he tried to relax his body against hers. 

Her hands were teasing up and down his sides now, his bare torso, the flush of his hips. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

“Never-” he bit out, high on her touch, already broken by her attention, needing her so badly, but not if he didn’t deserve it. “Nobody...just... _not like you.”_

Jyn was quiet, contemplative, searching the way his face struggled with his emotions, her hands in his hair. She must have thought him no more than a child, in that moment. He was trying to breathe steadily enough to get up and leave, which seemed the only possible way this evening would end. 

“It sincerely breaks my heart that I’m the first person to fit your standards.”

She kissed his cheek. A sign of rejection. He tried to pull away, she held him still. 

 _“Cassian, no, I,”_ she looked as embarrassed as he felt. “I don’t mean it like that. I find it unbearably sweet. I just, I don’t see what would compel you to wait...for _me.”_

He shrugged, wanting to bury his face in the pillows. “Part of it was...there wasn’t time. And no one... I just didn’t feel... I don’t know. They weren’t you, Jyn. I _wanted_ it before, but I didn’t want _another person_ before you.”

Jyn drew his lips to hers, her eyes blazing with gentle reassurance. “If you keep talking like that, I’ll last even less time than you will.”

She’d managed to make him laugh. He’d realized in the time they spoke he felt worlds more comfortable pressed against her body. 

“We can go slow,” she said gently. He glared down at her, and she laughed. “Alright. We can go whatever pace you want, but you have to be honest with me, okay?”

He brought his hands up to her shoulders, thumbing the bare skin for the first time. He’d been avoiding it until now because he’d felt like he was going to explode. She shivered against his touch. 

“Something had to be sacred,” he tried to explain. “Something had to be _mine.”_

Jyn nodded, understanding. He bent to kiss her collarbone, and she moaned freely, clutching his hair. Her hips canted against his. 

“Are you sure you want to give it to me, then?”

“Like I said. I’ve been waiting for you.”

He couldn’t help himself, her friction against him made him rut against her, hips moving on instinct. She let out a soft breath, a choked cry, and recovered from it with a warm look.

“You have a feel for it, I can tell.” she murmured, smiling at him. It amazed him, that she could still want him. He thought she’d never have to know. Up until the moments it became painfully obvious. 

“You don’t have to...accommodate me.”

“Cassian. If you don’t know how to make love to a woman, _I can show you,”_ She smiled, her eyes glittering with a possessive excitement. She looked enthralled with him, rolling his body under hers, her kisses growing soft and reassuring. 

Jyn had chosen the words carefully, he could tell. What he couldn’t say yet, but certainly felt. And he couldn’t have brought himself to her room if he didn’t. 

“It’s not...something I wanted anyone to know, you especially.”

She shook her head. “Mmm,” she tucked her lips to the curve of his shoulder. He gripped her tightly, breathless. “No. I want to take your maidenhood with full, lecherous knowledge that I’m defiling you, Captain Andor.”

He laughed, a little embarrassed, but her lips felt amazing. 

“That may even be the fun part,” she whispered, her lips ghosting down his chest. 

The first time she made him cum, it was painfully fast, and she was a good sport about it, licking it up and stroking his face, telling him she loved his taste and his sounds were unbelievable. Then she guided his hand between her legs and showed him, patient as he was curious, how to do the same for her. He was a fast learner, and a dutiful soldier, so he was ready to put his mouth on her far before anyone ‘at his level of experience’ as she kept teasingly putting it. She didn’t scream herself hoarse over his tongue on her, but he did manage to get her off, his chest surging with pride at the way her body tightened under his tongue.

He still wanted to fuck her, and it was very slow and steady, even when she offered to be on top, he’d needed to do this for himself. At that point, the stamina his hand had built up on his cock for the last decade seemed to be back under control, and Jyn met his thrusts, squeezing around him and clutching his ass as he rolled his hips, whispering encouragement into his ear. 

It wasn’t perfect. But it was Jyn, and that’s what he had been waiting for. 


	17. "Sit and Watch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Sex Prompt 9: “you’re only allowed to sit there and watch until I tell you otherwise”

Cassian’s cover was rough. The kind he didn’t like. He liked figures that slid through space, leaving little impression but how necessary they were, at least, until the information he had on his contacts took him from helpful to full-on blackmailer. But some roles need..unsavory personalities. 

And he didn’t like Jyn to see him like that. Especially playing a part that was so…

Her hips always swayed in her short skirts. Her heavily-outlined eyes were dark and bored. Her hair shiny and long down her back. She was arm candy, the invisible girl who could be brought in and expected to not listen too closely. Even if she did, she was regarded as just as likely to understand these dealings as a pet would. 

Little did they know, he would think, as her sharp mind would razor through the details, crafting everything they needed to package and send back to the Alliance as informants.

He hated these roles. Hated being cruel in front of her, not just in big set-ups but in small moments. Even when alone, risking everything, her hands would smooth down his back, reassuring. A kiss would press between his shoulder blades.

 _“It’s alright, I know…”_ she’d say, and that was the most they could break from role. His mouth would land on hers, bitter, and she would melt into it. The only thing that felt real, even when they had to make it seem rougher than he ever wanted to be with her. He longed for the days he could spread her out and be gentle, be everything she needed. _When they got home, he promised himself._ But their covers were wild, lustful, and if her ass wasn’t sore in the mornings, people would find him soft or not very interested in her. 

So when the words slammed out of his mouth, he had to swallow the guilt, gesturing at her scantily-clad, ever present form like _he was_  the one who didn’t even want her around for this next client (he did, but that was the cover. Get her in the room without making it look like she needed to be in the room)  **“If she doesn’t speak in Festian, she doesn’t speak at all.”**

Jyn cocked an eyebrow, her eyes blazing behind her poised expression. She looked around the room, full of arms dealers, like she had no idea what was going on. Jyn spoke no Festian, except for the odd affectionate phrase. Tender nicknames and soft exhalations. That stung more because it had been Cassian who had taught all of them to her. As a different man. In their real lives. Not this mission that felt decades long. 

Jyn rose silently and withdrew out the door of his office, to the room that she was basically kept in like a pen when he wasn’t around. Her cover was pissy, temperamental. It was what she would do. 

Cassian groaned, swore, followed her. Because that’s what his cover would do. Still, he felt the sting on both sides. 

“Jyn,” he risked her name, very quietly after he shut the door behind him. Mouthed it almost silently.  _“Stella,”_ he said, louder, straightening up theatrically. For the benefit for all listening. 

Jyn stretched across her bed, her long, bare legs extended towards him. 

“You know that I-”

She pressed a finger to her lips, shaking her head. 

 _Festian. Or nothing at all._ Her eyes seemed to say. 

He took something good and made it all a part of these awful people. He had to. But she was still going to remind him until he could really make it better. 

He tapped the holoprojected calendar on the wall. Only a _few more weeks of this._

“Mi querida,” he stepped forward, but her toes caught the base of his throat, extending to the ball of her foot against his chest. Holding him back. 

 _I don’t speak, you don’t touch,_ her eyes told him next, stroking her own thighs, untying the wrap of her vibrant blue dress, laying naked in the pool of the loose garment as she began to play with her breasts in front of him. 

A genuinely guilty man, Cassian dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed, knuckles in his mouth. Her right hand crept down between her thighs, tucking under the seam of her undergarments. She arched, moaned. 

No words. Because she didn’t know Festian. But he couldn’t touch her without consent in Basic. Her head tilted towards one shoulder as she hit a particular spot, curling her fingers mercilessly against it and arching her hips right off the mattress. One foot staying on his shoulder, keeping him away. Her lips formed sounds, possibly words, all of them suppressed. Withheld from him. 

He grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him, just a little, to see what she’d do. Her foot smacked against his cheek, her eyes wild and scolding. 

_I don’t speak, you don’t touch._

She thumbed at her nipple, her lips forming soft, sweet moans. Performing as Stella, performing as Jyn. All for Cassian though, not for the man he was pretending to be. Her hips were riding the hand clutched to her mound, fingers hooked against the soft spot inside her. Cassian was desperate to touch. But she was making a point. 

She glared at him. Looked dead in his eyes the whole time. 

Jyn came with a loud, exaggerated series of moans. For the benefit of all listening in. So they’d pat his back when he came out, offer him a cigar, draw a freshly-fucked Jyn forward to douse the room in pheromones in their lascivious, disgusting want for a girl like her. 

He hated these people, including themselves; who they had to be in that moment.

“Lo siento,” he said, kissing her ankle, the arch of her foot like a praying man.

Jyn nodded. She still brushed past him coldly after she dressed. 

_I will not speak at all._


	18. Name Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex prompt 7: “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it”

 

_“Damn it, I love you, even when sometimes you can be such a **bitch.”**_

Jyn pushed herself up off the mattress, her mouth hanging open. Her body still rocked along with Cassian’s faltering thrusts. Her wide eyes fell closed at the feeling of him inside her. 

“Cassian, _what the fuck?”_ It came out like a moan.

He panicked, trying to press closer, reassuring, which was difficult with her leg currently hiked over his shoulder. “No, I- Jyn, I am so sorry, it was the heat of the moment, I-”

Jyn fell back against the sheets, her body arching. Obviously he would never say something like that to her in a degrading way, even to lightly criticize. He used his Captain’s words far too often for her taste. This was…shockingly… painfully erotic to her. He _never_ swore. Her legs banded tight around his waist when he tried to pull away. 

“I know. Say it again.”

He leaned down to kiss her eagerly. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

She groaned, clenching her muscles along the length of his cock. “No, _the other thing.”_

He gaped down at her. “Jyn?”

“Please,” she was breathless, her arms banded over her face. God, this was humiliating. She never would have thought that this was what she wanted, or would have let anyone before him get away with. 

He pried her arms away, “Jyn, look at me.”

“I liked it,” she admitted, her face flush with a little bit of humiliation and a little bit of humor. He bit his lower lip. 

“you know I would never-”

His hands were still banded around her wrists, holding them to the mattress. Her fingers slid along his hands, implying that she wanted them to stay there. Her eyes were begging. 

“I know,” she growled, “just do it, I was _so close.”_

Like she’d cut him free of his leash, Cassian dove back on top of her, thrusting with a renewed vigor that startled the breath out of her lungs. It came back to feed heady, desperate cries. He held her down and fucked her roughly, having obtained permission to do so. Who knew he had this side to him?

“This bitch likes to get fucked, doesn’t she?” he purred in her ear, and Jyn came with the loudest scream he’d ever heard escape her lips. 

He still apologized for it about a dozen times over the next two hours. Jyn just smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my archive of porn.


	19. Goodbye Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense

“Don’t look so smug.”

Cassian lifted his hands from her lower back, shrugging. “You can go anytime you want.”

Jyn’s hand instead dropped the strap of her pack to the floor. What had meant to be a quick goodbye kiss to a still-sleeping Cassian before dispatching for three weeks had turned into her half-on the bed for twenty minutes, complete at the mercy of his blindly searching lips. 

“Stop making it so hard for me to leave,” she growled, clutching his shoulders as he finally sat upright. He smiled, her will of steel apparently shaken enough for her to straddle him. 

“I’ll try to be worse,” he shot back dryly, “but how else can I ensure you’ll come back?”

She pinned his wrists to the headboard, bowing predatorily in his face. 

“If you keep making me late, I’ll start sneaking out again. No goodbyes.”

He shook his head, rolling his hips up against her. “No you won’t.”

“What makes you so sure,” she tilted her head threatening, her eyes narrowing. She had a face for war, but that didn’t mean she could hide the hitch in her breath. 

“Because you’ll miss exactly what we have just enough time for, if we hurry,” he sighed against the base of her throat, “I want to fall back to sleep in the feeling of you, Jyn. Please?”

Groaning, she yanked off her heavy jacket, jumping to her feet to stand above his as she wriggled her pants down around her thighs. 

“I spoil you too much,” she said in a dangerous voice, but he twitched his hips up as her hands secured around his cock, pumping it awake to its full length. He snorted, bucking in spite of his mockery of her threat. 

“So spoiled,” he groaned as she sank down on him. “So grateful. Thank you, Jyn.” 

“That’s better,” she leaned down to kiss him. “Only because I know you’ll be so broken without me here.”

“Devastated.” His eyes were shut sleepily. Bastard. Her hips rolled slowly, savoring the feeling of him one last time for three weeks. Her body bowed backwards, knowing she didn’t have much time. It was odd, he was the official one, and here he was in his soft sleep-clothes and she was in her fatigues. He was sleepy and vulnerable. She was bathed and dressed and  _ready to leave._ Taking his softness against herself, roughly commanding above him. 

They were an efficient team, so Jyn was  _barely_  late. 

Cassian fell back asleep in the gentle aura of her kisses, her smell, her soft breathy sounds. 

Waking up to her being gone was hard. 


	20. Greaser AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. sex with clothes half on/panties still on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to pace these out but they're backed up on my tumblr posts because I fill these prompts like four at a time. But I'm sure you'll get over it because this one's the mothafuckin' Greaser AU.

Jyn, for some reason, really wanted to run her hands along the sleeve of his leather jacket. It looked so  _soft._  As did his dark, slicked back hair. The night was heavy with this threat of an abyss, she didn’t understand it, but she wanted to jump.

“I had a good time tonight,” she said, adjusting the full skirt of her blue dress that fanned across the bench seat. 

He smiled at her. When the slightly-crooked looking customer at her waitressing job had asked her out, she wasn’t expecting him to be this gentlemanly. She was slightly disappointed. 

“I’m glad,” he said, and he seemed so. They went dancing. He was good at it, and picked someplace with better music than she thought possible. Not one doo-wop. But despite the seizing rock and roll, his hands never strayed off her waist. “I did too. you’re quite a partner.”

“You know, I don’t have to be home until eleven,” she said quietly, staring at her hands in her lap. He glanced at her, surprised. 

“We don’t have to if-”

She bit back a laugh. “Girls don’t go on dates with boys like you if they don’t want to be touched.”

He silently pulled into an empty parking lot. His lips were on hers before the car even went fully silent. 

Neon lights from the diner outside still shone, even though no one was around. It made his skin look demon-red, sinful. His jacket was soft, for the brief time she felt it when it was on. His hair was softer. 

His lips were softest, pressed against her breasts. 

Crinolines in a back seat were a nightmare, but Cassian was wonderfully creative in a pinch. She wondered how many full skirts he’d gotten under before, and that was the last coherent thought she had as he dove under her skirt with his head between her thighs. Her heel dug into the window.  _This_  is what girls like her went on dates with boys like him for. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would you ever write an angst as fuck drabble of one of them dying"  
> -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: literally everyone who read this story is mad at me, even though I did exactly as asked. (Inspired by Wuthering Heights)

**_“The entire world is a dreadful collection of memoranda that she did exist, and that I have lost her.”_   
**

**-Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights**

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Captain. She was good for you. In small doses.”

Draven pats his shoulder, an awkward move for the two of them, and his warning is unspoken, but clearly communicated. 

_Let’s not make rogue missions a trend, now that Jyn Erso is gone and out of our hair._

Cassian nods, doesn’t know how to breathe when he receives his medal from a glowing princess, feels it burn against his skin when he thinks of the beach and her smile and the vulnerable look in her eyes in that elevator when he was trying to find that way to tell her that he would do anything for her. 

…

 _“That’s_  Cassian Andor,” two recruits giggle together from their seat on the other side of the table. He twists his fork in his dinner, indiscernible, tasteless, always has been since her, and bites back bile rising in his throat. “They say he’s never been the same since Rogue One. The things he saw on that beach…”

They giggle again. 

It’s not the first attempt some bright thing has made to lick his wounds for him. They assume the pain will make him a dark, seductive, rough thing that pours his pain into pleasure, or at least mixes the two skillfully. He selects to ignore the attention. He doesn’t want to hurt a willing body, he wants her, her liveliness, her cautious smile when he managed to be gentle enough to please her sensibilities. He saw that it might be like that in her body, so sure he would have had a chance to be a good enough man for her. 

A recruit with messy brown hair and a spark in his eye pushes him further, to the point that punishing laps and push-ups after training sessions becomes a regular practice of dominance for him, watching the lithe body glitter some pretty green eyes back at him, never broken. Like someone he used to know. 

He beds him, barely a man yet, and those eyes sparkle, but when the younger man sighs “Cassian,” between kisses he withdraws from his own name, shrinks away from the sound of it spoken with any tenderness. 

It’s the only time he tries, after her. 

…

He refused to let go of her body until it was brought home with him. Yavin IV has a small cemetery, but it’s rare bodies aren’t shipped home to faraway planets. He contemplates sending her to Lah'mu, or Eadu with what would be her father’s ash, but he wants her close, wants her to feel like she got the thing she was looking for from the rebellion. It’s selfish, but what isn’t selfish about burial. 

He lay with her body in the medbay, was inconsolable when anyone tried to have it removed. Stroked her hair, her burned skin, and whispered promises about entwined souls, and something not distant from love. 

 _“Jyn,”_  he said, repeated like a prayer, or a mantra, her lips growing bluer and her skin so cold. It was like gravity escaped him when her weight is pulled off of his chest, he would float away in dead space, a droid insisting that the body must be taken care of. They usually cremated. 

He didn’t let them.

He visits her corpse more frequently than anyone can say, he’s there often, but he drifts in and out of her tomb, his pulse in and out as often and as even split as air flowing in and out of two lungs. 

…

When Yavin IV is compromised, the evacuation is a chaotic stir. Those who would care to know shout  _“Where’s Andor?”_ as they load up escape shuttles. 

He will not be taken from her, hell or high water. 

He lies with her corpse, and there’s no question of what’s next. 

When scouts are sent back to an empty base to try and see what the Empire left behind, they find what’s left of him in her tomb, wrapped around her, trying to find love through decay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you everyone was mad.


	22. Jyn's Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, since I saw it's one of your favourite tropes, could I request a fic about Jyn coming to terms with her closet praise kink, with her being quite resistant to it first and then her and Cassian slowly working it out?

Jyn’s cheeks had a bloom of freckles in the summer, now that she was actually in the sun most days and not in an imperial cell. 

The flush there made the dots on them pop to the eye. 

The flush from when Cassian guided her legs around him, rising on his knees so only her shoulders remained on the bed as he fucked her. The move that left her helpless, limp and unable to do anything against his thrusts. The one she struggled against for a moment and then surrendered to, her eyes sealed to the far wall and away from his torso grinding filthy at the place he vanished into her body. 

The flush from when he smiled at her surrender and whispered  _“Good girl.”_

Jyn’s arms banded around her chest, her breath shuddering and her face burning red. 

“Do you like that?”

Her face turned redder still, her eyes fluttered shut. She took a deep breath through her nose. 

“Just fuck me,” she murmured, her eyes glassy when they opened. Her feet dug into the flesh of his ass. Cassian chuckled, a dirty, dominant sound that she only rare teased out of him. Her breath was racing, he clung to her hips, grinding up inside her instead of thrusting, teasing the spot that made her lose control. 

And then stopping. 

“Such a good girl,” he stroked his hands up and down the thighs braced along his hips, “takes my cock so well. So soft, so wet. Is it for me that you’re like this, I wonder?”

Her neck arched over the softness of the pillow, her eyes closed tight. 

“Jyn,” he prompted, a hand gripping her right thigh tighter. She bucked uselessly, her feet planted on him and not grounded on the mattress. 

“Are you this wet just for me?” he continued, speaking slowly. She straightened her shoulders, fisting her hands in the sheets. 

One arm wrapped around her lower back, the other dipped between them to tease her clit. She hissed, flinching again. 

“Yes,” she said through clenched teeth. He was teasing very lightly before, but now his thumb circled with the intention of her completion, which wasn’t the ferocity his thrusts were building to, but did the trick enough to have her white-knuckle the sheets, her back still arched up and her hips higher than her head. It was such a helpless feeling, one she’d only risk with Cassian, in exchange for the pleasure he gave. She struggled as she came, but never spoke, the air in her lungs fluttering and gasping. She could tell this would be the first of many, now that he had a point to make. 

She moaned, mind bursting with white light at the pleasure of his filthy touches, focused on her and not himself. He had a habit of sneaking that up on her.

He crawled forward, dropping her hips to let them fall to the bed, easing his cock in and out with his body now pressed close to hers, giving her nowhere to run. She trembled, sweat beading her brow as he kissed her freckled cheeks. 

“You did such a good job,” he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck, “my good girl.”

Jyn shook her head frantically. Everything in her mind demanded she rebel, but her body was tamed under his hands, slipping between the press of their bodies to tease her nipples.

“Don’t talk like that,” she gasped out.

“Why?”

“I don’t like it,” she protested, her voice breaking as he hitched her knees up to reach deeper inside. She wasn’t unhappy, she was  _overwhelmed._

“Oh, you like it,” he purred, kissing her lips hungrily, “you love giving me what I want, don’t you Jyn? Even when you’re so strong, this doesn’t make you weaker, it makes me feel stronger. That I can fuck you like this, and see you like this, with such a pretty little flush on your cheeks.”

She tried to cover her face in her hands, but he grabbed on wrist to pull it away and one arm remained limply over her eyes. 

“Please,” she whined, her breath a high whistle. 

“You’re squeezing my cock so tightly, like you don’t want me to leave. I feel so welcome inside you, Jyn,” he laughed into her ear as she shivered. 

 _“Please,”_  she repeated her eyes glassy and lost to anything in the galaxy but him. 

He smiled down at her. “You’re being so polite for me. It is for me, isn’t it? Because I don’t see you like this anywhere else.”

She clenched down on him, struggling to be able to roll her hips to get some satisfaction. 

“It’s for you,” she cried out, breaking. Cassian kissed her deeply. 

“I know. You let me know so well, even when you try to hide it. I love that about you.”

She shook her head, arching and whimpering with need. He took pity. 

“You want me to tell you when to cum, don’t you? That’s my girl. Of course you can.”

Jyn hated, hated that that’s all it took. But he leaned off of her and her hips rode up against him, grinding and bucking, and got herself off on his cock as he sat and watched. 

He followed closely, not remembering coming so hard in his life. Rolling off of her, he scooped her close, knowing he had pushed her and she’d need some gentleness. She gripped him to feel his skin against her, the craving never fading. 

“We don’t talk about this, ever.” she said with finality, staring at the ceiling. 

He laughed, breathless and exhausted. 

“I make no promises.”


	23. More Cassian Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's talk about Cassian getting fucked in the ass. How does he like it? Gentle, rough, little bit of both? When it comes to size, whats his pref? Does he let Jyn choose which silicon dick goes inside him? If left up to her, does she just choose the biggest, fattest dildo she can find and fuck his brains out?"  
> -Tumblr anon.
> 
> Yes, let's talk about Cassian getting fucked in the ass. Ideal icebreaker. 
> 
> Posted on tumblr July 6th

“You’ve been good,” Jyn observes mildly, “Do you want to pick or shall I?”

Cassian mouths at her thighs, raising his eyebrows up at her. 

“You pick.”

She knits a hand in his hair, smiling as she considers her options.

“Since you’re already down there, can you hand me the box?”

Stowed under her bed is their amounting collection of sex toys. He kneels in front of her, chin level with the top of it so he can watch her make tonight’s selection. She smiles, reaches over the box to run a thumb over his bottom lip, which he licks at teasingly. 

Cassian has a favorite, but his mouth is too shy to tell her, so his eyes light greedily when her fingers brush it as she digs through the box. She curls her thumb and forefinger around the shaft of it, sliding up the length to tease him. 

When she usually insists he chose, he brings that one to her obediently and moans about the fat width of it inside him. He’s taken more, but he likes the stimulation against sensitive areas, stretched instead of stuffed. 

But Jyn likes having it both ways, so she settles her hand on a newer toy, not often attempted, and she can tell from the shiver down his spine he’s ready to try it again. It’s the length and girth she uses when he’s not around, closest to the size of his own cock. She likes to give him a hard time with the size he prefers, saying he probably couldn’t even take himself, not the way she could, if she ever got her wish and got a clone of him. 

Jyn’s a doting lover, because Cassian could only admit the far reaches of his own sexuality to her under extreme duress. So he’d fucked men, and she loved hearing about it, and begged for her access to more and more of his ass with every time she got him naked, until finally he realized he didn’t have to hide those desires from Jyn, or even give them up, even if she was a woman. She was fine, perfectly happy, being the one to fuck him with a nice cock every once in a while. 

Jyn’s doting, but intense. Sometimes he needs it loving, and she’ll kiss his shoulders along with languorous, slow thrusts that leave him trembling under her, and it’s all he can think that her presence is feminine, perfect, despite the way she’s fucking him. Gender wasn’t complicated like that with his past lovers. He fucked women one way. He fucked men the other way. But this is Jyn, and she bleeds through his boundaries.

She usually starts like that, but he fidgets against her, whining for her to get rough, unless it’s a very special occasion where he feels so much for her he wants her tenderness to melt through his skin into his bones. 

Sometimes he needs it rough, and tonight is that night, where she ignores his favorite toy and chooses her own, lays him out on his belly, teases him, slow at first but still forceful inside of him. Her nails dig into the meat of his ass as she gets acclimated, her harsh voice cracking as she notes his every shudder and sound. She’s rough when he needs it, and dirty, and plays him like an instrument with quick, effective thrusts. This isn’t particularly, entirely masculine, it’s a blend of her own complicated spin on their relationship and his own needs. The only way to put it is the one who owns him, in every way, a tide breaking against his skin. 

And then there’s Jyn’s needs. To hear him beg. To break him a little, not severely, but just because it is good to hear his voice break when he is so steady and sure. To give him what he needs, to read him and provide for him and to  **be**  what he needs by herself.  

She loves to pull his head back by the hair, scratch parallel lines into his skin, bite and slap and tease. But she also likes to kiss and massage and feel him tremble from holding himself back from demanding roughness, indulging in sweetness he usually avoided. 

But she loves Cassian’s body most, the sound she pulls from it, the way it looks stretched out underneath or in front of her, the way his cock responds to his ass being fucked by the one of her choosing. 

There’s a lot of ways they both like it, and the options themselves sometimes become the sexiest part. 


	24. Kissing to Stay Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is a lot of tumblr reposts, if you don't follow me there, you may not be aware there's been a family emergency and I'm still kind of on-and-off with updates and writing. This is the second chapter I've posted tonight, so you may want to fill in the gaps and go back one.

It’s an accident. It’s not real. If they speak, it becomes real. 

They can’t even look at each other, every touch fueled with  _please don’t make this real._

The rest of the team is sleeping off the bruising after-effects of an explosion. They take the cockpit to themselves. Autopilot, just like how they’re currently running their brains. 

Speaking would make it real, would flood them with the emotions that they were keeping at bay, could wake someone who would then make them talk about what they were witnessing. Jyn is kissing Cassian before he knows what is happening. Because looking in his eyes would mean this was happening, and they would have to talk about it. 

He’s turned his brain of from torture before. He’d never resisted the full depth of pleasure though, but it was her, and it may just be too much. He can hear her breathing, even with his tongue in her mouth, even with blood racing through his body. Impact. Battle wounds. Scars. It is all openly acknowledged and swiftly ignored in one vicious storm. 

 _We almost died tonight_ is too hard to say out loud. So he kisses her instead, silences her with harsh lips and dominating pressure. His hips push up into hers, bouncing her a little more roughly than he would have with full access to his mind. To hers. He fucks her, instead of just telling her  _I don’t want to lose you._

She lets him, instead of saying  _please don’t leave me._ She writhes on his lap and whimpers into his mouth, and her sounds, her sounds made it real, make him collapse backwards into his mind. She is naked, save for an open shirt around her shoulder, he bares his chest because his warmth craves hers. They can’t look, but they smell, and taste, and feel. 

She can hear Bodhi breathing from ten feet away, gentle snoring from Baze. One wrong sound, one cry as he hits that perfect place inside her like it was made for him, and they’ll be caught, and that means what they’re doing will be real. 

She nearly keens at the full length of him inside, and he cradles the back of her head, bringing it to his neck. Gently shushing, the closest they come to talking since she threw herself at him the minute they took their seats. It is the only gentle act in a series of brutally rough ones, and answered by a bite that makes his vision briefly white out. Like an explosion.  _Not like that. They weren’t talking about that._

Her whole body shudders against his, aftershocks, her hips rough and greedy, maybe the strength of that bomber trying to work its way out of her. Cassian sucks her shoulder, his breath hissing around the skin. She digs her nails into his back.  _Hush._ He bites back. Quieted. 

They kissed and bit and clawed because neither had the courage to ask  _what are we doing to each other?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
> 
> “we couldn’t find a condom so we’re getting each other off in other ways” sex
> 
> [mildly altered in birth control method]

“Idiot,  _Idiot, **Idiot.”**_

Cassian laughs, kisses her shoulder. She groans, rubs her ass into his lap, feet propped on the dash. They’re technically sharing a pilot’s seat, facing the same way with Cassian’s arms enveloping her, and Jyn is pissed because after two weeks apart, the realization that he can’t be  _inside her_ for a while longer is torture. 

“I had three hours on base after my last mission before we got shipped out on this one, I’m sorry getting a new contraceptive shot wasn’t the top item on my list.”

She digs her heel into the dashboard, hissing as his hands ghost along her front. 

“It’s been too long. What’s the worst that can happen?” she needles, her head falling back against his shoulder. He shakes his head, kisses her neck as he slides his hand down the front of her pants in a utilitarian way. She grimaces, nothing being enough compared to the idea that three long weeks has built up. 

“You know how I feel about rebellion babies. We’re not going there.”

“It can be our mascot. We’ll all wear matching vests.”

His fingers ghost along her slit. Her hips arch towards his touch, needier than her brain. “You always lose your head in the moment.”

“I’ve been waiting  _for you.”_

He leans forward, kisses under her ear. “I’m right here.”

She hangs her head forward.  _“No.”_

_“’_ _No’, what?”_

Jyn tries to find her voice but the rough callous of his thumb against her clit destroys the capability of argument. Tap, a swirling circling, another tap. 

“It’s not enough,” she whines. 

But her leg shakes, spasms, heel dug into the dash. Cassian smoothes up and down the back of her bent leg. 

“How many times?”

She’s breathier, constitution failing because he is here and he is hers. 

“Huh?”

“How many times do you need to cum from my fingers to feel as though you’ve been sated from my cock?”

Jyn’s interest peaks, her wetness sliding down his fingers at the idea proposed. They dip deeper inside, and she trembles, her breath excited and loud. 

“You mean I get to choose?”

He moans in agreement as her ass rides against his cock teasingly. So easily quietened. 

“I can’t possibly know the number now, but I’ll say ‘when’,” she promises, her body languid and tamed on his lap. She turns her head, allows him to kiss her. 

“Good girl,” he tells her, because there are moments when she deserves it as much as she needs to hear it, and this is one of them.


	26. K2Fuckdroid 2: Jyn's Turn

Imperial droids lack compassion, it was part of their programming. Sympathy, sure. A knowledge of what human bodies could handle, moderately. But there were no wires to tug at that equated heartstrings. While partially overridden, there were still glitches in understanding when it came to K2. Especially where Jyn Erso was involved. 

When it’s finally Jyn’s turn to feel the length of metal slide inside her, K2 is actually powered on and awake, but only so enthusiastic. 

“She is not fully aroused, according to her vitals.”

Jyn glares not at the droid, but at Cassian, lying with legs spread across the captain’s bed. He insisted that this is what he wants from the both of them for his birthday. At least, not in so many words. 

Jyn had walked in a half hour earlier to find Cassian bent over with a pleasant buzzing sound radiating from wherever K2′s unseen hand was. Cassian had told her to be there at this specific time, but her intrusion only felt planned by Cassian’s gruff order to  _get on the fucking bed please, Jyn._  

Forcing them to get along, enough to partake in Cassian’s plans is easier said than done. Cassian shakes his head at K2, leaning forward to place a hand on Jyn’s thigh, hitching it up and he bends down to kiss her. The metal finger slide deeper, she gasps. 

K2 kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed to be able to fit. 

“He’s so much bigger than you, it’s fun to look at you two together,” Cassian explains, mouthing at her neck and chest. She still growls, but the buzzing increases and her hips flinch. 

“Oh,  _fuck,”_  she whines, now understanding the immediate loss of senses Cassian was prey to when she had turned those fingers on him. 

“She seems to be further accepting the intrusion. I’ll increase-”

“Slow down,” Jyn blurts out, face flushed, but Cassian nods to the droid over her head and K2′s pulse inside her turns brutal and delicious. Her back arches off the bed. A high pitched whine escapes her as she cums immediately, but it doesn’t slow down, doesn’t fall into something tolerable in the afterglow. It keeps twitching inside her, causing an ache. 

“K2,” Jyn pleads, the first time she’d shown any sign of clemency to the droid, trying to undo months of animosity in a single name, “don’t.”

“Her body’s readings are telling me she isn’t in a state of decreased arousal.”

“Then keep going,” Cassian allows, cracking a wicked grin. He watches, pleased with himself. K2 can read what Jyn’s body could handle, and lacked to compassion to stop until he meets it. She screams, heels digging into the mattress. 

“You have a safeword, Jyn,” Cassian reminds her, kissing her inner thigh. She whimpers, hips fucking back on K2′s fingers helplessly. She knows it, but can’t be brought to use it. 

K2 finally addresses the woman his fingers are pleasuring;

“Jyn, I can’t stop. Cassian said I had to.”

Jyn nods, eyes fluttering shut, hips riding the wave after wave of uninterrupted bliss. So Cassian takes a perverse pleasure in watching her like this. She might as well roll with it until the end. 

There’s a trust in his scanners, not his compassion. But he’s usually,  _always_ right, and she’s going to have to choose to like it just this once. 


	27. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. After a dangerous mission, one partner gives as many orgasms as there were close calls or wounds for the other partner

It’s the last thing he hears before he passes out:

“This won’t kill you, Captain, but that’s no promise  _someone_  won’t.”

He sees her face but he’s out before he can form her name.

He wakes up in his own bed, with someone wrestling off his boots. She glares up at him from under the curtain of her hair, or maybe he can envision it under the shadow and believes it there from experience. 

“Welcome home,” she murmurs, stroking the arch of his foot. 

His father was a traditional man, used to talk about the virtues of a wife who would take off a man’s shoes every night. The idea made Cassian recoil as a child, and shaped his reactionary view of women molded from the strength of his mother, who made very few allowances for such expressions from his father. 

But sometimes Jyn pulls his boots off, and runs her fingers along the tense parts of his feet. Despite the callouses that didn’t allow a terrible amount of feeling, it’s a sweet feeling, her eyes with their warm glow turned up at him, her face daring him to make her deny the moment that was happening. 

He sighs at her touch, not quite taking the dare.

“Am I back in one piece?”

The rebel tosses his other boot to the floor. Jyn falls forward on her elbows and knees, seals her lips to his. He can feel her anger, the flux and flow of it against the beat of her heart. He’s home. He’s safe. She only just got him back, she can gut him over his stupidity later. 

She pulls away. She bites her tongue from the obvious;  _you scared me to death._

“I can hardly tell from so quick an examination. I certainly hope not, it’s hard enough to stand you in one piece, imagine two, or more…”

She kisses the scar on his hand. It curls to cup her jaw, he’s still sleepy, and not quite sure he isn’t dead yet. He squeezes, she  _feels_ real. 

Her clever fingers open his shirt, she hisses at the blackened burn on his pectoral, the size of her fist. The mark will fade from his skin before it does her memory. He grabs her hand in his, idly stroked his thumb in her palm. 

“How many pieces am I in?” he sighs, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. There’s not much he has energy for, but he’ll lay still for her to do  _anything._

She hides the fright on her face with a weak smile. 

“How many should I attend to?”

“I must be in at least three?”

He hears her hushed, slightly relieved laugh. 

“Are you?” she whispers devilishly from the corner of his jaw. He groans at the work of her lips over the softness under his chin, can feel his beard scratch at her. He feels guilty, he hadn’t had the chance to take the edge off the scruff before seeing her like this. 

“Three parts of you I have to take care of?”

He nods, laughs as her hand works down his stomach, tapping down the trail of hair that leads from navel to the base of his cock, wrapping her hand loosely around him. 

 _“Jyn,”_  he breathes.

She can’t think of the pain in the words. Of how they almost didn’t live to say hello this time. She squeezes her eyes shut, pecks at his lips with a weak smile. He’s hard in her fist.

 _“See_  how much extra work you’ve made for me.”

She slides down his body. His shaking hands clutch her shoulders, a palm spread over his chest, fingers brushing the burn, hold him steady and _down._

His hand fists in her hair as her lips close around the head of his cock. 

“I suppose I should say I’m sorry,” he murmurs, staring at the ceiling until his eyes flutter shut. 

“Just let me finish with these three, separate, distinct,  _parts_  of you, and I’ll take it under consideration.”


	28. wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, could I possibly tempt you with a hurt/comfort prompt of Cassian patching Jyn up after she gets injured whilst rescuing a cute animal? Please and thank you <3

“Jyn, I told you to be careful.”

He digs in the kit for bacta patches, sweat beading his brow. 

Her arm is  _a mess._

It’s not the deepest wound, but the tooka cat did scratch up a lot of her skin, making it messy and bloody in a way that made him anxious. It looks pretty painful, but since he had dragged her backwards from the little hole in the ground she had tried to pull the animal from, she hasn’t uttered a word.

Her eyes stay trained on the pit, listening to the feral growling. He can tell she’s still thinking about it, not how much pain she’s in. 

“Sit tight, I’ve got it,” he tries to soothe, setting gauze on the boulder next to her. “This is why you leave wild animals alone, Jyn.”

She chooses to ignore him

Jyn, as she does in most times of crisis, or at various other inappropriate times when he can’t guard the pack, extracts the stash of food. First, she pulls up a piece of wampa jerky which she wedges between her upper and lower back teeth, biting down. She selects her flask, which he can’t fault her for, but he almost swoons when she pours the sharp-smelling liquor over the wound to sanitize it. She doesn’t make a sound, but the smell alone is making him feel faint, he has no idea how bad it must burn. 

“Jyn,” he almost chokes.

Her teeth do bite down on the tough strip of meat,  _hard._  

“You were taking too long,” she grits out. He grabs her free hand, opening it against his palm. This gives her space to  _squeeze_ his. She does, letting her eyes knit shut.

“Are you okay?”

He brushes her sweaty hair out of her eyes. She looks away. 

“Fine.”

Only after it is over do his fingers brush the box of bacta patches he had been searching for. He applies one to her arm, but she rolls her eyes at him. “It’s a little late for that.”

She severs a bite of jerky, chewing messily, ripping chunks from the other end free and tossing them to the mouth of the pit. A furry paw swipes a piece into the darkness of the den.

He hears a faint growl, and the cat climbs out of its den, perched at the very edge. It doesn’t come any closer, but it does watch Jyn very carefully. She tosses more dried meat at it. It catches it, takes a sharp bite. 

Cassian rolls his eyes, tearing a piece free for himself. She glares. He tosses a second piece at the cat. It flops down, getting comfortable, watching with large green eyes. They all chew in comfortable silence. 

“It was hungry,” she says quietly, as the sun starts to set in the desert behind them. He nods. Finally sees bits of her in the cat, can’t hate it anymore. 

He watches them share a meal, knowing this is something in which Jyn cannot be reasoned with, and slightly enamored with her for this same reason.


	29. Jyn's Praise Kink (p.2)

“We’re getting better at this,” Cassian’s smile was warm, encouraging, even a little approving, but Jyn was just staring at the ceiling while he peeled off her socks. His manner was relaxed, like everything was just fine, even though she thought her chest was going to burst. 

Her hair fanned out across the pillow, the sun just setting, both of them skipping out on the early evenings activities in favor for a night in, for the luxury of privacy. These times were usually rushed, and he was rejecting that almost routine element to their time together. 

He rested himself on the mattress next to her, the weight angling their bodies towards each other, and he stroked her bare stomach, still smiling. She almost hauled him off the bed.

“I hate this.”

“You were so good about getting me to undress you,” he pressed his lips to her hipbone as he said it. Cassian wasn’t shaken by her resistance in the least, as it had been the tone of the evening. She’d let him do nearly everything to her in bed, but getting her to talk was harder than any informant. But that usually came down to his ability to break fingers, not hearts. 

Lying on her back, her knees were cradled to her chest.

“We’re adults. I don’t need to  _tell_  you how to eat me out.”

“Well, I’m glad you find me competent enough,” he grabbed one of the hands she had clapped over her breasts, licking the sensitive skin of the web between two fingers. She shuddered a little. “But this isn’t about if I can. It’s about what you want.”

“I want you to shut up,” she muttered sullenly, her eyes locked in a vice on the ceiling. 

“Then make me shut up. Tell me what to do.”

“You’re the worst,” she hissed through her teeth, having already been forced to guide him  _-my shoes Cassian, don’t be a fucking idiot and take them off, there I asked are you happy now?!-_ in a lengthy process of undressing in which he was utterly unfazed by her rage, only following her instructions and kissing the skin he bared, having the nerve to even murmur _“Very happy, Jyn,”_  at the point she was ready to kill him most. 

“Why do you feel that way?”

“Because you won’t just…get to it. I hate this.”

“Get to what?”

“Having sex,” she almost choked on the words, as if they were suddenly hard to say out loud. He was making a point, and she hated the patronized feeling of having a point being made to. 

“Why do you hate it?”

“Because I don’t like waiting. I don’t like you turning me over for your own examination, and planning, and  _you’re thinking too hard about everything-”_

Her words came out in a panicked rush, and he pressed his brow against her arm, touching her other arm, across her body, with gentle strokes.

_“Jyn.”_

“What?” she barked. 

“ _You’re_  thinking too hard. All you have to do is tell me and I’ll do anything you ask. I can let go the minute you take control. Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me, idiot.”

“Where do I start?”

“I want-” her fists slammed against the mattress. That wasn’t a question she occupied herself with often. She cast her eyes to Cassian’s, which were honey-lit with the last remnants of sunlight, and the name of the game was revealed. 

She reached for his face, her fingers along the curve of his cheek, the scruff at his chin, the shudder of his throat as he swallowed. 

“I want your tongue all over me,” she finally said, like a string snapped, her body melted into the mattress. 

He lifted her thighs over his shoulders, mouth settling on her because she had worked hard, he knew this wasn’t easy, and she had given him so much in that little statement. He gave her his tongue, and made sure she was grateful to have asked so nicely for it to begin with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like sub Jyn, but I also think she would lash out *a lot* before taking on the role, which is why Cassian is the perfect man for the job.


End file.
